Welcome to the Fright Night Rip-Off
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Welcome to the Vampire's Lair. Meet Kyle Walters, your average teenage kid with a snobby girlfriend, Lydia. Has two really weird best friends, twins Fran and Frank 'The Crank' Jenkins. And now strange neighbors move into the funeral home next door that ignites a whirlwind nightmare that once lived only in horror movies.


WELCOME TO THE

VAMPIRE'S LAIR

By h.l. Saily

The full moon shined bright within the end of October sky decorated with stars dimmed by the city lights casting beyond the suburban hills. Most of the suburban area was preparing the end of a long day with exception to the curb parked nineteen fifty-seven pickup truck; dotted with restoration bruises and the rest coated in bright red. The windows of the antique were fogged with the sounds of moaning sounding muffled passed the glass. Passed fogged window and inside the cab of the truck was the symbol teenaged hormones boiling over. Arms embracing with hands attempting to go places they've never gone before while feminine hands retrieved the wandering ones and returned them back to the waist and on one covered breast.

Suddenly, putting an end to an intense make out session, Kyle Walters was shoved back against the driver's door followed by a cunning giggle from his girlfriend Lydia Parker. Kyle sat there catching his breath; his lips smeared with lipstick and face flushed and beaded with sweat. His eyes were wide with teenaged frustration as they looked to the passenger's seat at Lydia who was already in the process of fixing her smeared lipstick in the visor mirror. "Was that really necessary?" He asked out of breath.

"Like I said," Lydia returned her lipstick inside her purse then looked at her sexually flustered boyfriend, "Not until after the Halloween dance." She smiled sweetly then leaned over the clutch and placed a kiss on Kyle's cheek leaving behind a cranberry colored lip print. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Before Kyle could respond she rushed out of the truck and swayed her walk to the front porch of her parents' home.

Kyle sat for a moment trying to gather inside all the sudden information and reminder of their pact. He hated being tormented but at the same time, loved it. She was one of the most popular girls in school and he was lucky enough to have her as his girlfriend. It seemed every time he dropped her off at home she would eagerly build his frustrations with first and second base but shoved him back before third could be even attempted. Adjusting himself in front of the steering wheel, he ignited the truck's engine then quickly rolled down the window to cool him off. Before he could shift into gear the truck quickly rocked startling him then forced him to turn and face the back window of cab which was still fogged. With his hand he wiped away the fog in a circular motion then frowned discovered the intruder who jumped onto the bed of the truck. He shook his head and faced forward shaking his head then the intruder eagerly slid open the window and stuck his head inside.

"What in God's name do you want?" Kyle shrugged trying to ignore one of the few friends he had in high school, Frank 'the Crank' Jenkins.

Crank, known to everyone in high school, was the definition of a jerk, class clown, and reject. He walked a different walk and talked a totally different talk which consisted of every fowl word in the English Dictionary and then some. His standing out statement didn't end with his mouth but surfaces in his appearance. His jet black hair distorted with different choppy lengths and tinged with neon blue streaks. His face sparkled with numerous piercings; top lip, chin, both brows, ears, and hidden under his shirt, nipples. His clothing also expressed his eccentric statement; any type of vintage and current hard rock tees, tight skinny jeans in any color imaginable, even the occasional kilt, and shoes designed with different types of patterns. He seemed an unlikely friend for Kyle, since Kyle was a typical description of clean cut and dressed in usual jeans and tee shirts. They had known each other since middle school; though Lydia seemed determined to end their long friendship, Kyle continued on with his eccentric pal.

"Awe, I knew you would forget!" Crank growled as he pulled himself through the window, practically kicked Kyle in the head then flopped down into the passenger seat. He looked over at Kyle with a scolding look, "We ARE supposed to study tonight?" He spoke sarcastically about the study part using two fingers on each hand as semicolons.

He quickly took the initiative to turn on the radio, "We already missed about an hour of Vampire's Lair and Fran is probably sitting on your porch wallowing in self pity wondering where we are. Thankfully I guessed you'd be here making out with Miss Prissy Pants when you didn't show to pick my ass up." He found a hard rock station and immediately started to bob his head in rhythm.

"Sorry, I forgot." Kyle apologized as he put the truck into gear then pulled away from the curb.

"Yea, ah-uh," Crank rolled his eyes continuing to head bang, "I'd forget to if I had my hands on her tits, too." He smirked but it was quickly wiped away the moment Kyle punched him in the arm. "Come on! Unnecessary roughness, man! Quit invading my space and get our asses back to your house before Fran decides we rejected her and commits suicide." He rubbed his arm with a grimace on his face.

"You shouldn't say things like that about Fran." Kyle commented driving the suburban streets.

"Hey, my sister depresses me into suicidal thoughts." Crank defended his comments, "You know how she lives for sitting close to you on your bed." He smirked again and winked at Kyle.

"Jesus, Crank," Kyle grimaced, "Fran doesn't like me like that. We're just friends. Now, you're a different story. I've been meaning to address my concerns about the manner of our relationship…" He was quickly interrupted by Crank shoving him.

"That's sick!" Crank commented but couldn't stop his smile, "Besides, you're not my type. You ain't got balls enough for me, bro." He leaned over the shifter and attempted to shove his tongue into Kyle's ear. Kyle shoved him back almost rolling the truck tires over a curb. He bellowed with laughter returning to his seat.

"Sometimes I wonder how it is possible that you and Fran are related." Kyle laughed as he shook his head in disgust.

"Yea, me, too." Crank responded with his laughter dieing down, "She's such a fucking spazz half the fucking time. What she sees in you I don't know."

"Shut up," Kyle yelled as the truck turned at a four way stop.

Crank described exactly what his twin sister Fran was doing. As the boys were on their way, Fran sat on the front porch steps waiting for their arrival. She was the total opposite in appearance to her twin brother; he had transformed himself to separate the years they had dressed similar which was forced by their parents. She maintained her simplicity; neither a piercing nor anything resembling her brother's preferred attire. She did have her own stand offish way of dressing which targeted her in high school almost as badly as Crank. She was labeled, what you might call, a frumpy dresser. Most of her clothes were baggy and hung really loose over her petite frame. Her hair was never molded into the current fashions, in fact she had it only trimmed on occasions keeping it just as long as it was back in middle school; hanging just passed the middle of her back. Unlike Crank, she never dyed her hair keeping it natural light reddish brown. She disguised her pretty face with black framed glasses. She was also mild and meek compared to her boisterous brother; quiet and took all the verbal beatings from classmates.

She had a patient state of mind while waiting for Crank and Kyle. Her mind was always rambling about an imaginary world where she was the center of Kyle's attention. She had a long crush on Kyle which developed the moment he and Crank became friends. She could never express the crush, afraid of rejection. Her eyes peered through the lenses up at the night sky with her mind trailing off to her fantasies. Her natural toned lips, without lipstick, formed a soft smile as she imagined herself sitting beside Kyle on his bed and having that awkward moment which transpires into a long awaited kiss. She had never been kissed and wished Kyle would be the first. She sighed deeply then the sound of Kyle's pickup snapped her from her fantasies and slowly she stood up stepping down onto the walkway. She shyly tucked her hands into the large pockets of her drooping knit sweater and watched the pickup squeal into the driveway.

Kyle got out as Crank had to use the hard exit of the cab back window. He smiled at Fran who shyly smiled at him. Perhaps he was blind to the fact his best friend's sister had a crush on him or maybe he knew but didn't feel the same as she. "Hey, Fran," He waved as he strolled across the lawn, "Sorry it took so long."

"That's okay," Fran smiled while avoiding eye contact with Kyle, "I wasn't waiting long."

"You know," Kyle paused beside Fran as she stared at the ground, "You could've waited inside, my Mom wouldn't have minded."

"That's okay," Fran continued to smile nervously, "It's nice outside, besides I didn't want to bug your mom."

Crank leapt off the truck bed and rushed up to his friend and sister. "Let's stop the chit chat and get inside before we miss the whole show!" He rushed passed them and darted up the porch steps then abruptly made his way into the house without knocking. "Hey, Mrs. Kyle's Mom," He yelled upon entering the house. "Hello, Franklin." He heard Kyle's mom shout from the living room as he hurried upstairs.

Kyle walked beside Fran as they moved toward the porch steps. Fran stepped forward up the steps but he paused noticing the neighboring house. His eyes frowned seeing the huge letters stating 'SOLD' and crossing out the 'FOR SALE'. He hadn't noticed it before and immediately became curious to who would have bought the most run down house in the neighborhood. The entire neighborhood had been remodeled, houses torn down and replaced with modern and quickly built ones. The neighboring house was the final of all the original suburban homes that was thought to become torn down and replaced with a house similar to his but someone actually bought it. He always thought the house should've been put out of its misery the day he first saw it which was when he and his mother moved into the neighborhood a few years ago, left behind the urban jungle.

"Hey, fuck heads," Came Crank's voice shouting from an upstairs window which was the bathroom, "I just pinched a log and I'm ready to _study_!" He again made parentheses with his fingers while hanging out the window.

Kyle snapped from his thoughts then looked up at the window seeing Crank fanning air out the window. "My Mom probably heard you, asshole!" He yelled up at Crank then hurried behind Fran.

Upstairs in the Walters's house, inside Kyle's bedroom, the three were comfortable with their eyes focused on the television; Kyle sat on one side of his bed with Fran hugging the opposite edge and Crank sat on the floor before the foot of the bed. It was a tradition that started a while back when the Vampire's Lair show aired on a cable channel and never censored anything in any of the movies . Both Kyle and Crank loved Vampire's Lair which aired almost every vampire film imaginable from the very beginning of silent movies to the most recent. Fran usually attended the traditional vampire movie indulgence just so she could be closer to Kyle. The film that satisfied Kyle and Crank's sweet tooth for blood and gore was an eighties vampire movie titled Bloodlust which was recently labeled a cult classic. They had seen just about every vampire movie that aired on Vampire's Lair but Bloodlust had just been added to their list that night.

The two boys were complete hypnotized by the film; mostly because of the blood, swearing, and pops of womanly full body nudity. Fran's interest didn't spark until the main villain of the movie was revealed about twenty minutes into the movie. She wasn't one to really relish in the subject matter her brother and Kyle loved, mostly dissected the movies for any type of story quality. It wasn't until the actual sub-story was revealed that she sort of enjoyed the movie. She felt sympathy towards the villainous character who was an unbelievably handsome vampire with flowing blond hair, hypnotic blue eyes, and the manner he spoke eloquently with a foreign accent. A tragic love story was what she gathered about the movie; a vampire attempting to reunite with his eternal love. What she liked most about the movie was the fact the vampire survived and the vampire hunters died but love wasn't reunited because of the heroine's demise. Her eyes even became teary upon seeing the sadness in the cunningly gorgeous vampire's ravishingly beautiful eyes.

The movie ended; Kyle quickly turned off the television then proceeded to stretch and yawn. "Well, I guess that's that." He stood up continuing to stretch his arms above his head.

Fran finished wiping her eyes and returned her glasses over her eyes then turned her attention to Kyle. She stared at Kyle; her eyes couldn't pry from the sight of every inch of his flexing muscles revealed by the way his tee shirt clung to his torso. Her lips curved into a soft dazed smile as her eyes trailed down to the manner his jeans shaped his rear. He wasn't a hugely muscular build but just enough to give his body definition which she liked a lot. She watched as he ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair which was a typical short cut with some definition. He looked like the average eighteen year old guy never into fashions or popular styles. She liked everything about him. He was averagely intelligent. He dressed averagely. Yet, he may seem average to many of their schoolmates but to her, he was perfect in every way imaginable; in her eyes.

"It would've been better if someone didn't get distracted by the idea of hitting third base." Crank abruptly stated as he rose up off the floor, "We missed nearly fifteen minutes of the movie. But I will say, bravo to who made that flick. You have tits, blood sucking, and everything else to make a pretty fucking awesome vampire flick. I gotta buy it."

Kyle listened to Crank's critique of the movie which usually praised the fact they got to see breasts. He looked to Fran who quickly looked to the floor; he noticed her blushing face. "Well, I'd better get you guys home before Mom has a fit that I've been up too late, again." He stepped around the bed and snatched his hoody.

"You don't have to." Fran spoke up, "Crank and I can walk. I walked here so he can walk back with me." She walked up to Crank and grabbed him by the holy sleeve of his undershirt.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked facing the two, "It's really not a problem."

"Yea, it's no problem." Crank protested walking home though they lived not even two blocks.

"I'm sure," Fran jerked Crank with her toward the door, "Don't be lazy, Franklin." She sarcastically said her brother's formal first name as they stepped out of the bedroom, she pushing Crank into the hallway.

"Stop calling me that!" Crank shouted passed his clenched teeth, "You don't hear me calling you Francis, do you?"

"Oh, just move it." Fran shook her head as Kyle followed them down the hallway, onto the landing then down the stairs.

Downstairs they were greeted by the voice of Mrs. Darlene Walters. The group of three entered the living room where Mrs. Walters sat in her rocker recliner dressed in her robe and a small glass of wine in her hand. She smiled at the three friends, "So, get much studying done?" She was suspicious that the three weren't even studying for she knew Crank was an unlikely candidate for homework.

"Um, I guess." Kyle stammered a bit as he stepped further into the living room, "The same old, same old."

"Hmm, of course," Mrs. Walters continued to smile, "How was your date with Lydia?"

"Okay, I guess," Kyle responded, not typical for spilling details about his dating life. "Mom, do you know who bought the old Benson place?" He remembered the SOLD sign in front of the almost condemned house next door. His mother was one for knowing most of the gossip in the neighborhood. He walked up to the window and parted the curtain to spy on the neighboring house which wasn't really visible through the overgrown trees that surrounded it. His eyes squinted trying to see through the overgrowth. The Benson place, said to have been build in the early nineteenth century and once a prosperous funeral home, practically sat alone having a plot big enough to place three of the their houses. There hadn't been life surrounding the property and house in nearly two decades, way before him and his mother moved into the neighborhood.

"Well, the word's been kind of vague about the new owners." Mrs. Walters started to explain, "The only little detail I know is it was bought through a realtor in Europe or England or something like that. That's all I know so far." She turned her attention to her son's odd friends, "So, are you two going to the Halloween dance?"

"Pf, hell no!" Crank quickly answered rolling his eyes and pretended to gag on the idea. He was suddenly fisted in the gut for his rude response by his sister's tiny fist. "Damn," He groaned grabbing hold of his stomach, "Not necessary, Fran!"

Mrs. Walters shook her head then focused on Fran who she thought was quite pretty if she were to dress up a tad. "How about you, Fran?" she asked with a smile, "You must have guys lined up waiting to ask you out for the dance."

Crank started to laugh.

"I don't know." Fran gave a simple and undetermined reply as her eyes quickly looked to Kyle then shifted to the floor. "Well, we have to get home." She nervously turned grabbing Crank's arm and moved toward the door.

"Night, guys!" Kyle shouted watching Crank and Fran rush out the door. "Night, butt hole!" He heard Crank shout as the door shut then shook his head taking a glance out the window at the house he never paid attention to before.

"That boy, I swear," Mrs. Walters set down her glass of wine and stood up, "Have you ever noticed how pretty Fran is? She's a very pretty girl." In ways, she never liked Kyle's girlfriend Lydia. She found Lydia to be too smug and stuck up, not someone she would think her son would date. Her idea of girls, like Lydia were that they always try to get something in return for their services as being an average boy's girlfriend. Though she didn't think Kyle average, every mother thinks their children are special which Kyle was no exception. She stepped up to Kyle who continued staring out the window without responding to her comments. "Kyle, are you even listening to me?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Kyle heard the scold in the undertone of his mother's voice. He quickly closed the curtains and faced his mother. "Sorry, I was just trying to see if the new people are next door." He confessed and apologized at the same time.

Mrs. Walters rested her hand on Kyle's shoulder, "I know you really like that Lydia girl but don't you think you might be missing out on some other lovely girls. I read that if couples, early in their relationship, take the time to date other people, they'll see if they are meant for one another." She hinted as delicately as possible that she didn't approve of Lydia and wanted to encourage her son to look at other options. "You're young and Lydia is certainly not the only girl out there." Her mind went straight to Fran; poor petite and shy Fran who she knew had a desperate crush on her son.

"Oh, Mom," Kyle whined not enjoying his mother's lectures. He sulked and walked passed his Mom. "I'm going to bed." He sluggishly waved at his mom and hurried before she could pin him down again with 'the other options'.

Mrs. Walters sighed then returned to her wine and recliner. "Kids these days," She spoke herself, "Never listen to what their parents have to say." She shook her head and turned her attention to her wine sipping.

Kyle stepped into his bedroom after having dressed for bed in his flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt. He jumped onto the bed and turned off the table lamp. Before he had the chance to tuck himself in under the blankets he noticed a flash of light peer through the window that resembled headlights. His curiosity quickly got the best of him and forced him out of the comfort of bed then to the window which over looked the property of the nineteenth century Benson house. Indeed his suspicions were right about the lights; he watched a dark colored Hummer park at the rear of the house with its headlights glaring on the back of the old house. It was sort of difficult to actually see the house and Hummer in detail since they were a bit of a distance away. He looked around the room then spotted his father's old binoculars. Quickly he fetched the binoculars and returned to the window to intensify his spying on the strangers who bought out the old house.

It took him a moment to adjust the binoculars but within minutes he had a closer view of the huge vehicle. There wasn't really any sign of people as he scanned around the beastly Hummer. Finally he spotted movement coming from behind the Hummer and zoomed in as close as possible. At the back of the Hummer he watched, what looked like a broad shouldered woman, as she lifted the back hatch then move around the Hummer walking toward the house. He followed the woman's every move, took notice of the lengthy black braid hang down to her rear from under a black baseball cap. Though she was muscular she had a pretty decent figure which he scanned head to toe. He grinned, never thought he'd find a muscle bound chick hot. Then the woman returned moving back toward the Hummer with a wheeled type of table built with rollers across the top; something he thought funeral homes used to transfer coffins. His eyes frowned though his curiosity was peaked even more.

The woman wheeled the table to the back of the Hummer then proceeded to unload something from the back. His expression became frozen as he watched the woman pull a coffin onto the table. Was he now the neighbor of a funeral home? Who would possible open a funeral home in that neighborhood? His mind reeled with millions of confusing questions trying to reason with the fact he was now watching a coffin being wheeled toward the back of the house. He guessed the rumors about the old house were true; the Benson place was once a funeral home and possibly to become one again. He shivered at the thought of having a funeral home right next door; now he wished they tore it down and built look a likes of his home instead. He gagged a little with disgust and set down the binoculars then returned to bed.

As Kyle fell asleep, the activity at the neighboring house continued. The woman continued wheeling the coffin into the old funeral home as another vehicle arrived. Through the parted front gates a beautifully restored nineteen forties Rolls-Royce entered and moved over the cracked and overgrown paved circular driveway then pulled to the front of the old three story funeralhome. The driver's door swung open and a pair of black leather boots stepped down onto the driveway. Emerging from driver's side a tall man with a modest build rose up as his lengthy gray leather coat dropped down about his ankles, brushing against his slick black leather pants. He moved around the Rolls pinning back his lengthy blond hair then paused at the passenger side and opened the door. He offered his hand which was taken by a petite hand then politely escorted a woman from inside the vehicle. The woman giggled being treated like a lady by an obvious gentleman as he closed the door then offered his arm to escort her up the front steps. Into the old house they entered arm and arm. The double doors closed then slowly the house brightened as lights came on one by one.

Rising high to the second floor balcony, the glass doors brightened with the drapes parted. The man moved toward the door having already removed his coat, a form fitted black sweater revealed the subtle shape of muscular peck and abs reaching down to a narrow waist wrapped in the low rise leather pants. He drew the drapes shut and his shadow melded with the woman's as she obviously embraced him. The shadows moved together in a sexual manner then it quickly shifted as the woman's shadowy movements became panicked then her hand grabbed one of the drapes a she was being pulled back which slowly dragged the drape open. Their forms disappeared and her hand released the drape. A loud thud echoed through the glass doors then the man returned to the window drawing the opened drape closed. The light went out and everything seemed to fall into dead silence.

The sun was bright and shining over the suburbia high school. Another school day and the final bell rang signaling a rush of teenagers flooding out the front door and every other door surrounding the buildings. Kyle marched out looking around for Lydia as his rushing schoolmates shoved passed him. In a couple days was Halloween which every high school student who cared was preparing for. As the rush died down he was greeted by Crank and Fran, he was bombarded and put into a headlock by Crank who immediately greeted Kyle with a noogie. His arms flayed as he cussed at Crank and was finally released so he could slug Crank in the upper arm. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted at Crank who laughed after whining a little from the blow, "Do you have to do that every damned time after school? It's getting kinda old, don't you think?" He brushed his hands through his hair quickly to fix the mess the noogie put it in.

"Oh, worried that I'll mess up your hair and afraid Lydia will frown upon your messiness?" Crank sarcastically replied rubbing his upper arm, "You're becoming a douche-bag like the rest of these fucking douche-bags."

"Leave him alone." Fran spoke up slugging Crank in the opposite arm.

"Fuck," Crank groaned grabbing his recently punched upper arm, "Screw you both." He darted away. "Fuck yah all later!" He shouted as he headed off into the crowd of teenagers.

"He's such a dick sometimes." Fran commented, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Kyle shook his head, "He gets kinda ridiculous sometimes."

"Yea," Fran laughed a little, "Try living with him."

"I don't know how you do it." Kyle laughed shaking his head, "How you two share the same DNA I can't figure out, especially being twins. I feel sorry for you." He continued his scan for Lydia.

"He's not like that all time." Fran explained, "I think he's a bit jealous or something. You've been spending a lot of time with Lydia and I think he thinks you guys aren't going to be friends for much longer."

"That's not going to happen." Kyle sincerely stated, "He should know I'm not like that. It's his attitude that'll most likely put an end to our friendship. Lydia's really sweet and she's my girlfriend. He just needs to get over it and accept it."

"Yea," Fran bowed her head not sure if her brother would become the reason for their friendship ending.

"Hey," Lydia's voice called from behind.  
Kyle immediately spun around with a huge smile and eagerly greeted Lydia with a hug then a lengthy kiss. Fran sighed feeling awkward seeing her crush kissing feverishly with the most beautiful and popular girl in school. She took their making out a reason to depart and find out where Crank had run off to. It hurt every time she saw them kiss but she didn't have the strength to tell him how she really felt about him. Her voice was weak and small and never could she muster speaking up about how she thought Lydia would put an end to Kyle and Crank's long friendship. She understood why her brother acted the way he did, Kyle was changing in ways that he took everything too seriously when it came to Crank's antics. She, too, faded into the crowd of teenagers leaving Kyle with Lydia before the school's main entrance.

Kyle finally took a breath then sighed while keeping Lydia in his embrace. "I was wondering where you were." He finally spoke as he brushed her blond hair from the side of her pretty and made up face, "I missed you all day."

"Oh, how sweet," Lydia smiled and stepped back out of Kyle's embrace, "I was just chatting with the girls about the Halloween dance. Did you buy the costume I told you to buy?"

"Um, I put the money down on it and have to wait till tomorrow because that's when Mom gets paid then pay the rest." He confessed having not bought the tuxedo for the formal dance.

"Oh, Kyle, you know you have to make sure you get one that matches my Juliet costume." She slightly scolded him, "Do you remember what color my dress is?"

"Yea," He nodded.

"Well, what is it?" She placed her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

"Um," He thought for a moment knowing it was some kind of blue color, "Blue."

She shook her head, "No, silly, not just any blue. Coral blue to be exact and I'm expecting you to have matching colors in your Romeo costume. You did put money down on the costume I picked out?"

"Yea, I did and I promise it's the exact same one so we'll match." He smiled, though he didn't see why there was such an emphasis on what color costume he wore and all the mumbo jumbo that went with it. But he was one to want to make her happy and will do what he could with what money his mom gave him.

"Good," Lydia smiled with satisfaction, "Okay, you can take me home now." She trotted passed Kyle and he quickly followed behind like an obedient puppy lost and desperate for attention from its master.

Kyle dropped Lydia off at her home, a few minutes of making out, and he was on his way home. Again he felt flustered, his teenaged hormones fired up by the way Lydia kissed and how she taunted him with every brush from her blossomed body. In all honesty, she was his first real girlfriend; the last time he had anything remotely close to a girlfriend was a teenager from Austria which he met on the internet. Most of any type of sexual experience happened across the internet; more like self satisfaction assisted by the Austrian teen's posted pictures and her written words. He found Lydia more difficult than someone he never met physically. She was there, enticingly there and he wasn't allowed to touch too much but constantly thought way too much about touching way too much. She was like a living photograph that can be touched in certain ways but never passed the layers of clothing.

He pulled into the driveway beside his house and took a few deep breaths trying to drive back all those sexual frustrations. In his head, he repeated over and over that the moment of his frustrations end will come soon after the Halloween dance celebration. Yes, he convinced himself he could hold out and keep it cool until then. After another cleansing breath, he climbed out of his truck and just then a white taxicab rolled up into the driveway next door before the parted rusty gates. He froze with curiosity and watched the rear passenger door swing open. The first thing his wide eyes saw were very sexy metallic, five inch heals with a slight peep hole showing red tipped petite toes. His eyes scanned upward over slender but shapely womanly legs bare with a sun kissed tone. His mouth gaped a little in awe of what he was seeing, a little drool moistening his lips as he gawked at the manner the tight hem of a silky red dress pressed snuggly against the bottom curves just below a well rounded rear. The slam of the taxi door snapped him from his gawking gaze but quickly he was drawn to the manner the sensual woman leaned into the cab window handing the cabby payment for his services.

The woman straightened her poise as she tossed her head back flowing auburn ringlets to the center between her shoulder blades. The back of the loosely fitted torso of the dress sloped downward just above her tightly compacted rear. As the cab backed out of the driveway she turned her head to look over at her shoulder to see young Kyle frozen in complete enchantment of her presence. Her soft pink painted mouth curved into a sultry grin then she turned on her heels facing Kyle which gave him an ample look of the deep V exposing her prominent and luscious cleavage. She tilted her head innocently enjoying the way Kyle remained stunned by her sexual beauty. "Hello," She sang while batting her thick lashes.

"Um," Kyle mumbled with his face blushing, "Hi." He watched her playfully lift her hand, kiss her fingertips then blow him a kiss. He giggled awkwardly then watched the gorgeous creature turn and move passed the gates of the old Benson place. Something told him that the new neighbor really had great taste in women and had a way to get them to come to him, even pay the cab fee. He shook his head with envy wishing he had the ability to score such hot women. Again, he was flustered, not by Lydia, but the ravishing hottie who was walking to the towering 'mansion of love'. Up the porch steps he galloped then entered the house.

"Hey, Mom," Kyle yelled moving through the house.

"In here!" Mrs. Walters called from the dining room.

Kyle hurried into the dining room wanting to see if his mom's gossip radar had picked up any more news about their new neighbors. "Hey, hear anything about the people next door?" He asked quickly sitting down at the table and gathering food onto a plate.

"Well, the new neighbor is actually neighbors." Mrs. Walters explained as she set a can of Coke in front of Kyle, "Apparently it's a man and his female live in assistant or something like that." She sat down at the head of the table, "Just my luck, an available man comes to the neighborhood and already has a lady friend."

"Mom, you don't even know what the dude looks like." Kyle stated as he grabbed the Coke and tucked it under his arm, "Besides I think he has more than just one lady friend." He smirked with the thought of the hottie.

"Are you telling me you know more about it than I do?" She asked with a frown.

"Nah, never mind," He stated as he stood up from the table.

"Aren't you going to eat at the table?" She asked watching Kyle struggle putting his fork on his plate while his armpit held tight to the can of Coke.

"Can't," He announced as he turned to leave the dining room, "Gotta study."

"You, study?" She laughed while shaking her head, "I'd believe it when I see it on your progress report this semester." She proceeded to pour Coke into her ice filled glass.

Kyle ignored his mom's comments about his average grades which usually ranked him as a straight C average. He moved upstairs then struggled to get into his room. After managing to get the door open, he stepped inside kicking the door shut then hurried to the computer. He quickly sat down; set the plate of food and Coke beside the keyboard then hurried into studying something other than homework; internet porn. His mouth quickly gobbled up dinner while his mind quickly gobbled up everything related to sex and feminine nudity. He slammed down the Coke then released a hefty belch and immediately returned to satisfy his sexual frustration with the use of naked women on the internet.

Within a few hours Kyle flopped back onto his bed having had his fill of naked women with large breasts. He smiled lazily as he tucked his hand folded behind his head. It was exhausting being a porn pervert. His eyes closed as the visions of large breasts, long curvy legs, and beautiful faces slowly enticing him into the world of wet dreams. As he fell asleep the sky grew dark and the sun faded behind the city lights with the moon poking in and out from behind drifting clouds. The breeze drifted lightly through the trees outside his bedroom window then drifted its way through the neighboring trees. The breeze seemed to oddly intensify as it moved throughout the neighboring yard causing the tree branches to bounce and sway.

The towering Benson place, once the house of the dead, seemed dark and lifeless with exception to the light glowing through the balcony doors. Passed the doors, through the closed drapery, the hottie that intensified Kyle's sexual frustrations sat quietly on a red velvet upholstered sofa seemingly as old as the house. She sat patiently with her curvy legs crossed exposing the highest part of her smooth thigh. Having sat for some time waiting for the gentleman of the house, she dug into her purse to freshen her makeup. She lifted her compact mirror staring at her reflection while painting her lips with a fresh coat of pink. She rubbed her full lips together then puckered making certain they looked especially sultry. "There is no need for touchups, my dear." A voice spoke from behind her which took her by surprise then the touch of hands were felt on her shoulders. She frowned for moment taking no notice of anyone behind her reflected in the compact mirror. Shrugging off the oddity, she quickly snapped the compact closed then turned her head to look up behind her.

Her eyes seemed to become dazed as she seemed to be staring into the man's eyes. "I, um," She mumbled, "Just wanted to look my best for you." Her eyes followed then her head as the man stepped around the chair.

"Well, I prefer natural beauty." The man confessed as he turned facing her. His hands reached behind his head and pinned back his shoulder length blond hair.

"Oh," She mumbled again with her head tilted upward and eyes continuing to look up into his eyes, "No one told me." She smiled softly and lightly bit down on her bottom lip.

"That's perfectly alright, my dear." He sang giving a hint of a dry European accent. For a moment he stood silent as the woman stared up at him, the daze in her eyes intensifying. She finally moved, as if told to do so but without a single word spoken, and moved her hands to his shirt covered torso. He stood firm and silent as she slowly rose to her feet while her hands inched under the hem of his deep red long sleeved tee shirt. Slowly the hem inched upward then he raised his arms as the shirt was raised higher which revealed a quite detailed tattoo designed down the center of his back. The shirt was pulled over his head then dropped to the floor. The woman's arms moved around his neck latching at the wrists and his head leaned forward. His arms moved around the woman's small frame pressing her tightly against him. His head dropped further and a sudden gasp was heard coming from the woman. Her arms rushed from around his neck and attempted to push her hands against him but his embrace transformed into a powerful vice. She continued to gasp while she struggled then she was suddenly released which sent her to the floor.

Her breathing was heavy as her hand clasped against the side of her neck then she slammed both her hands to the floor. Desperately she started to pull herself across the floor, her body weak and struggling with every desperate movement. She whimpered as her wide teary and mascara smeared eyes focused on the balcony doors. Suddenly she was snatched by the arm then thrust onto her back. Her eyes grew as wide as they could then a scream of horror screeched from her widely gaped mouth.

Kyle was thrust upward, ripped away from his wet dream by a woman's scream. He shook his head just as the scream faded. Onto his feet he scrambled then darted to the window. He saw nothing but moonlight illuminated darkness. He felt the scream had definitely come from outside so he quickly lifted open his window. It was dead silent outside as his eyes scanned the area next door. His mind quickly fumbled with thoughts of the hottie he saw going to the old funeral home. Was what he heard, the hottie scream? Maybe it was something else, an owl or the recently sited coyote. Perhaps it was his dreams getting scrambled with memories of the last movie he saw on Vampire's Lair. He took one last scan of the neighboring yard and house then closed the bedroom window. Still half asleep, he sluggishly dragged his feet across the floor then proceeded to shut off all the lights in the room and flopped back onto his bed.

The next day wasn't as bright as the day before, especially for Kyle who was being dragged about the local mall by Lydia and her clique which consisted of two girls named Vicky and Sarah. He walked behind the gossiping trio while carrying all their items from their shopping spree; much needed accessories for their Halloween costumes is what they explained. He followed them to the food court where he was finally allowed to set down their many bags but sent to fetch their salads and a little something for himself since he was paying. He stood in line for Salad Hut which stretched quite a distance; most of the line was built up of starving teenaged girls keeping control of their weight for the dance. The line he went for his simple burger was short so he stood in the salad line eating his messy, cheesy, and greasy burger while in front of the electronic store with the display window filled with flat screen High Definition Plasma televisions. Waiting for the line to move he decided to watch the many television while taking bite after bite of his burger.

The line moved a bit and he did too, about a couple feet but he was still able to watch television. A news update flashed onto the many screen and he was suddenly caught by surprise. He choked a bit on his burger seeing a familiar face being plastered on every screen, the hottie from yesterday. He stepped closer to the display window trying to hear the broadcast and lost his place in line. He quickly rushed to get inside the store leaving behind the task of buying the salads. To the loudest television he ran then skidded to hear the broadcast.

"The body of known call-girl Felicia Norton," The anchor proceeded, "Was found this morning in the dumpster located in the alleyway between two city businesses which are not to be named. The body was discovered by a city trash collector when the trash from the dumpster was being crushed."

Kyle was in disbelief and severe shock discovering that someone he just gawked at yesterday was now in the news as a dead body found in the dumpster like trash. He quickly spat his burger into the wrapper and found the nearest trash bin. His stomach churned, he practically satisfied himself because of the woman. He could feel the bubbles fluttered inside his gut. Suddenly he was startled by a slap on his back which made him jump and almost hurl. He spun around to find Crank.

"You look like you're about to throw up." Crank commented on the manner his friend held his stomach and face was pale and flushed, "Bad food, dude?"

Kyle shook his head.

"Well, spill," Crank chuckled, "Don't spill the contents of your guts. Just tell me what's got you looking like the dead." He raised his hands as he stepped back fearing his funky shoes would become painted with chunks of Kyle's burger.

"I just saw something on the news." Kyle managed to say over the ill feeling in his gut, "That woman they found this morning…."

"Oh yea," Crank nodded, "That was pretty gruesome, man. Not only did the chick get semi crushed by the trash compactor but apparently her head was cut off before she was dumped. And, know what, she's the second one found in two days. Another body was found yesterday morning and that one had its head cut off too. Nothing like another serial killer going around chopping off heads and draining bodies like slaughtered cattle." He crossed his arms and shook his head then suddenly he heard the sounds of Kyle hurling into the trash bin. He waved his hand passed his face trying to fan away the vomit odor. "Phew, I hope you have some breath mints cause your mouth is gonna reek."

Lydia came storming into the electronics store discovering that Kyle had ditched the salad line and was in the store chatting with Crank. She marched up to Kyle and Crank and rudely pushed Crank out of her way. "Damn it, Kyle, we've been waiting for our salads for nearly fifteen minutes." She yelled grabbing Kyle's shoulder then spun him around to only discover his reason for taking so long; her boyfriend immediately hurled on the floor in front of her feet. She screeched, jumped back as splatters of vomit speckled her shoes and legs. "Oh my God! That is so sick! I can't believe you just did that!"

Beside her Crank started to laugh hysterically which made her face pinch with anger and cheeks flame red. Her head jerked, like a possessed demon, and her glaring eyes flared at Crank who was unable to control his laughter. "You think that's funny?" She growled.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Crank shouted through his laughter then others in the store followed suit, "Kyle, you have excellent aim!" He grabbed his stomach feeling his laughter cause it to ache.

"Oh, God, Lydia, I'm so sorry." Kyle quickly apologized.

Lydia raised her arm and put her hand in Kyle's face demonstrating not wanting to hear any apology for something so embarrassing. She stepped in front of Crank. "How funny do you think this is?" She asked sarcastically.

"Huh," Crank eased his laughter then was quickly bombarded by the agony of Lydia's knee striking him directly in the crotch. His hands quickly grabbed between his legs as he gagged from the pain. "Awe fuck," He groaned with a slightly high voice.

Lydia spun around to face Kyle who was in shock that she had just kicked his best friend in the nuts. "You can forget taking me to the Halloween dance, Kyle Walters. Your asshole friend is my final straw, besides you're just as much an asshole as he is." She spun around to hurry to cry to her friends about the embarrassing moment she just endured.

Crank callously flipped Lydia off as she disappeared out of the store then continued to gently rub his crotch. "What a fucking bitch!" He groaned trying to soothe the severity of pain throbbing between his legs, "That was totally uncalled for."

Kyle pouted having just lost his date for the Halloween dance and his only chance to score with a physical woman, also his girlfriend. He wiped his mouth of vomit then sighed in defeat. Suddenly he found his life completely twisted around because of the discovery that the woman he just saw the day before was now a corpse in the city morgue. "What the hell am I going to do now?" He whined as the intercom above announced a stage five cleanup where he stood. "She just dumped me. It wasn't my fault what happened. Now, I have no date for Halloween or a girlfriend."

Crank released his crotch, stepped beside Kyle then put his arm across Kyle's shoulders. "It just wasn't meant to be." He attempted to console his friend while shaking his head, "Take this as a learning experience. Your first attempt to date out of your league with some cold hearted cunt that would most likely turn into some kind of she-bitch and suck you dry after the dance. You're too good for her, man." He patted Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle was too frustrated to be consoled by Crank's blunt and callous manner. He stepped over the pile of vomit and stormed out of the store, Crank rushed behind though his movements were altered by the tenderness between his legs. He marched through the mall with Crank trying to keep up. "Come on, wait up!" He heard Crank shout behind him. "Just leave me alone!" He shouted back keeping a steady pace making it impossible for wounded Crank to catch up. He ran down the escalator then out of the mall. Through the parking lot he stomped with wide strides then reached his truck and climbed inside. He sat for a moment then dropped his head forward against the steering wheel. What more could possible happen? What other things are about to come and tear his life to shreds a bit more? Why was it happening to him? His life was going pretty good. He had Lydia, the most popular girl in school, as his girlfriend. His truck was almost complete in restorations besides a few body spots. He managed to juggle his friendships with Crank and Fran while dating Lydia. Now, because of something he saw, his life was turned upside down.

The passenger door swung open and Crank slid inside. "Hey, I'm sorry if I said something to upset you." He apologized sincerely for the first time, "I didn't mean those things I said about Lydia but it was wrong the way she did yah. Hey, you may have had your heart broken but my nuts have been shattered." He curved a smile.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh a little then lifted his forehead off the steering wheel. "It's okay." He said with a sigh, "Like you said, it wasn't meant to be. Besides, I don't think all the shit she had me do was worth one night of satisfaction."

"That's my boy!" Crank patted Kyle's shoulder, "She's not worth anything. If she was so damned good why in the hell was she dating you?"

Kyle frowned then smiled. Since he had known Crank, the best friend always found a way to sarcastically make him feel better. "I have one problem," He confessed, "I've already put money down on the costume rental and Mom's giving me the rest on Friday so I can pick it up. I have a costume and no place to wear it. I'm sure in the hell ain't going trick or treating."

"Fuck you don't!" Crank shouted, "Being the friend that I am, I'm willing to sacrifice my plans to crash the Halloween dance so you have a place to wear your sissy suit. Hell, I might even find a costume that'll scare the shit out of those pansy asses."

"I really don't think you'll need a costume." Kyle smirked, "You dress for Halloween every day, don't you?"

"Fuck you," Crank laughed, "Hell, we'll even get Fran to come. How's that suit yah, pal?" He rested his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle smiled, "Thanks, that'll be awesome."

"Cool," Crank nodded his head proudly, "So, Friday we'll all go together and make those fuckers envious of our fabulous fashion Halloween sense."

"Yea, right," Kyle laughed as he started the truck and put into reverse then started to back out, "What plans are you sacrificing anyway besides TP-ing the neighborhood?"

"Hey, that's a very important part of Halloween." Crank stated, "But I had other things in my Halloween schedule too."

"Honestly, I don't think masturbation is considered an actual Friday night event." Kyle replied as the truck moved through the parking lot.

"It is to me." Crank responded with Kyle laughing in response, "An all night event to be exact."

Kyle returned home, parked the truck in the back of the house so he could do some minor checkups. He popped the hood then proceeded to check the engine fluids. He finished and wiped his hands on an old rag he stashed somewhere under the hood. The hood slammed down and he moved to return to the house but paused upon seeing the Benson place at a glance which triggered the thoughts about the murder victim he may have been the last to see alive. He found himself stepped up to the iron fencing which separating the two properties. His eyes stared at the large neighboring house which had always had a creepy feeling about. It hadn't changed, still seemingly a rotting shell of a house with a brand new Hummer parked in the rear. He wondered what happened to the woman. Since she was labeled a call-girl, had she been murdered by her pimp? The most gruesome thought was the idea that, perhaps, his new neighbor had done the ghastly deed.

He looked around a bit and took the chance to climb over the rusted fence. He leapt onto the Benson property and rushed up to the nearest tree. He peeked around the tree trying to see if there was any sign of life within and outside the huge structure. He again looked around, the coast was clear, and to another tree he darted. He understood he could get into big trouble attempting to spy on the new neighbors and investigate his suspicions. To another tree then another he hurried until he was right beside the massive house. He scanned upward seeing the faded wood siding, chipped paint throughout the window frames, and the eerie silence throughout the entire property. Yet, he didn't know that someone else was spying on him as well.

On the third floor standing before the double set windows which were in the process of being painted over with black paint was the strong appearing woman Kyle had noticed a couple nights ago. The woman's large brown eyes had noticed Kyle at the very moment he climbed over the fence. She stared down at Kyle as he hugged against the tree near the side of the house. Like a watch dog, she was frozen upon noticing the young intruder; paint brush in hand and eyes steadily watching. Her eyes moved as Kyle rushed from tree to tree heading toward the back of the house. Her full lips sneered as she set down the paint brush then darted away from the window.

Kyle reached the back of the house where the black Hummer sat cold. He practically tiptoed walking toward the Hummer. Maybe he could get some type of insight by spying inside the huge and monstrous SUV. Once he reached the Hummer, he raised up higher on his tiptoes trying to see through the tinted windows. He cautiously tiptoed toward the back of the Hummer where he had seen the muscular woman remove the coffin. Once at the back he peeked around each side then grabbed the handle to the hatch. His fingers felt the latch release then pressed which released the hatch from the vehicle. Immediately he smelt something odd which came from the back of the Hummer. The odor almost smelt like stale blood which he remembered from Biology class while dissecting a fresh specimen. He almost felt nauseated but quickly it turned into fear.

The engine to the Hummer suddenly roared which forced Kyle to stumble backward being startled. His heels were snagged by the thick root of one of the scattered trees which sent him falling backwards onto the ground. Before he could scramble onto his feet he found himself face to face with the undercarriage of the Hummer. Thankfully the Hummer was high off the ground or he may have been the victim of a Hummer related homicide. The engine shut off and the door to the Hummer swung open then he watched two black booted feet drop hard onto the ground. He lay frozen as the boots shifted with the tips facing under the Hummer then a woman's face appeared which made him scream. He quickly scrambled out from under the Hummer, on the opposite side where the woman stood. Without looking back he ran from the Hummer, along the side of the house then onto and down the cracked driveway. Before he could take a breath, he leapt onto the porch of his house then rushed inside. Up the stairs he hurried without saying a word to his mom. He ran into his room, slammed and locked his door then rushed to the window but crouched down so only his eyes peeked over.

His hand reached atop the near table grabbing hold of the binoculars. Once the binoculars were before his eyes, he spied at the neighboring back yard. He swallowed hard noticing the woman lean back against the Hummer then light a thick cigar. She was horrifying just by her size and build. He knew she could've whooped his ass if he hadn't ran like a chicken back to home. He adjusted the binoculars to bring the woman's image closer. Then he swallowed again noticing that it seemed she was looking directly in his direction as if she could see him from such a lengthy distance. He quickly dropped the binoculars, turned around and sat below the window. That was the scariest experience he ever had. He now understood that he may have just put himself in the shit house, the new neighbors will definitely know that he's suspicious of what's been going on inside the old funeral home and what may be their involvement in the case of the murdered call-girl.

Perhaps he should call the police, he thought. But maybe he was wrong and the call-girl was murdered by someone else. There was something definitely strange about the neighbors. Maybe he needed to investigate further, bring his spying up another level. He decided to see if he could find more evidence to convict the neighbors of really weird shit. He prepared, dressed in all black including his dad's old ski mask, gathered supplies consisting of chips and Coke, strung his binoculars around his neck, and gathered the most important aspect of spying; his cell phone which gave him the ability not to miss another late night episode of Vampire's Lair.

Night fell and Kyle managed to sneak out of the house since his mom had fallen asleep in the recliner after consuming several after dinner glasses of wine. Out the front door he moved quietly then halted at the top step of front porch. He quickly tugged the ski mask down over his face; only his eyes, nose and mouth were exposed then adjusted the weight of his junk food filled backpack. Attempting to be sneaky, he leapt to the ground from the top step and made an attempt to land in a crouched position but ended up on his hands and knees instead. He grunted with frustration then rushed to the iron fence keeping crouched. He used the binoculars to see up the upward slanted driveway taking notice of the antique Rolls Royce, "Cool car." He whispered to himself. The house slowly went dark accept for the porch light. Adjusting the binoculars focus, he watched the front door come open then spied as a man walked down to the Rolls with the buff woman following. He crawled into a nearby patch of bushes as the Rolls made its way down the circular drive then onto the suburban street. It was a perfect scenario for his attempt to spy on the new neighbors.

Once the taillights of the Rolls faced in the distance, Kyle raced to the open gate then ran up the driveway. He looked around the property trying to find the perfect tree to perch and make a perfect spying spot and keeping him well hidden. His head bent back and eyes looked up the height of a massive oak, its branches spanned over the driveway and held much of its foliage. He looked to the house to see what would be spied if he climbed the old tree; the second floor balcony nestled atop the porch. With a final decision and a sly smirk, he took on the branchy oak and carefully scaled upward. After nearly twenty minutes of struggled climbing, he reached the thick branch adjacent from the balcony. He adjusted himself so he was safe and snug between crooks that spanned from the large main branch. Now, all he needed to do is to wait until the neighbors returned.

He checked his watch taking note that it was nearing seven which was the starting time for Vampire's Lair. He fixed the earphones into his ears then connected to the show on his multipurpose cell phone. Once he felt comfortably perched on the branch, he dug into the backpack removing a Coke and a bag of chips. He crunched away on his chips and sipped his Coke while his eyes indulged on the low budget vampire film which he had seen a dozen times before. Yet, nothing was unable to stop him from dozing off while the cheap sound effects from the movie sang him asleep. In a matter a hour he was leaned back against the tangled branches with his legs loosely dangling over the larger branch. He was sound asleep with the cell phone in one hand and the Coke in the other.

It seemed forever Kyle sat perched on the branch asleep when a bright light shined on his face. His eyes fluttered open while his head sluggishly lifted upward from being propped by a branch. He grimaced through the ski mask as he rubbed the soreness at the back of his neck. Then he remembered where he was and immediately took notice that the light came from the adjacent balcony. Quickly, fumbling a bit, he placed the binoculars before his eyes and got an immediate view of another hottie who was standing within the open doorway of the balcony. He smiled in response to loving what he was seeing. She was dressed a silvery halter top with her cleavage visible and further down her flat stomach was exposed with a glistening belly button ring. Her curvy hips and killer legs were covered in slick black, a silver chain belt rested loosely over her hips. Definitely the guy neighbor had an awesome taste when it came to women but was she another call-girl?

Through the binoculars he watched the hottie step out onto the balcony, he carefully took sip from the can of Coke. It was like watching live porn, the sexy prostitute preparing to service her naughty Jon. His grin expanded watching closely as she lifted her arms and brushing her fingers through her straight brown hair. He zoomed the binoculars onto her chest noticing she was definitely braless under the shimmering halter, her nipple were erect and poking against the flimsy material. He shifted the binoculars upward to her face which was painted in a quite sexy manner with eyes smoky and lips slicked burgundy. He bit down on his bottom lip watching how she slid her hands from her hair, along the sides of her face then to the sides of her neck. A movement from behind her shifted his attention.

The man he saw earlier moved through the open doors as he pinned back his blond hair. The man was shirtless and mostly shadowed and silhouetted by the light coming from the room behind him. His eyes widened as he watched the guy neighbor touch the sides of the woman's face then gently pull back her hair and shifting over one of her shoulders. The woman held her hair in place as the man undid the halter straps at the back of her neck. He quickly shifted the binoculars down and saw an eye full of perfect breasts the moment the halter blouse was dropped. This was the most exciting thing he had ever seen, nothing compared to that moment, not even the many videos and images from the internet had any comparison. He shifted the binoculars again to watch the man rest his hands on the woman's smooth looking shoulders. He squinted for moment noticing something strange about the guy's hands; they seemed weirdly long with oddly lengthy black painted fingernails. He followed the weird hands as one slid passed the woman's shoulder and the other scraped its odd fingernails up the curve of her neck then slipped within her hair nudging her head to the side. He quickly developed a troubling feeling in his stomach.

The binoculars darted to the man's face, slightly shadowed but certain features revealed. Kyle's mind raced with thoughts and questions. The guy was obviously good looking and really didn't need call-girls for dates. His eyes grew wide watching as the man tilted his head back then opened his mouth semi wide which made Kyle's mouth gape to what was exposed. Standing out against the shadows through the man's face were quite prominent and white teeth that resembled those he had seen in many vampire flicks. He started to tremble, fear creeping over his entire body. He couldn't pry his eyes from the image the binoculars were revealing. The man lowered his head forward aiming the sharp looking fangs toward the side of the woman's neck. "Jesus," He mumbled.

Being nearly fifteen feet away, hidden in the branches of the oak, he quickly realized his comment was heard by the neighbor. His mouth clamped shut as he watched the guy halt just before sinking his teeth into the woman's neck. The man's head turned aiming the entirety of his face in Kyle's direction and to Kyle's horror he watched the man's eyes oddly reflect the tiny bit of light giving them an almost eerie animal appearance. The binoculars dropped down against his chest as his hand dropped the Coke can which twirled downward striking the driveway below. He looked down once hearing the sound of the can strike then looked back to the balcony; the man had stepped in front of the woman only taking a quick glance at the can below then sharply looking directly at him. "Oh, shit," He stammered then shifted so quickly that he found himself following suit behind the can.

Kyle dropped about one story thumping down against the driveway. He laid on his back for a moment feeling the wind knocked out of him. He looked up at the balcony noticing the man leaning against the rail with his lengthy fingers draped over. Knowing he was definitely busted, onto his feet he scrambled racing back down the driveway fearing that he had just seen a real life vampire who had recently drained the life from two other call-girls. He skidded at the end of the drive attempting to turn onto the sidewalk but fell onto his side. Again, he got back onto his feet and ran to his house, up the front steps then darted back inside. Slamming the door shut behind. He darted into the living room where his mom was still stretched out on the recliner and ran up to her grabbing her by the shoulders. "Mom, wake up!" He shouted, "Mom, the guy next door is a vampire!"

Darlene Walters snapped her eyes open but what she saw was a black clad man with a black ski mask over his face and screamed thinking her son was a burglar. Kyle remembered the ski mask and quickly removed giving his mom sudden relief. "God, Kyle, you scared the crap out of me!" His mom sighed with her hand rested on her chest, "What in God's name are you doing? Why were you wearing that ski mask? You look like some kind of cat burglar." She yawned.

"Mom, listen to me," Kyle spoke with a calmer voice, "Our neighbor, the guy next door, he's a vampire."

"Kyle, that sounds great. A little early for Halloween antics, isn't it?" Darlene shook her head believing everything was a huge joke at her expense. She nudged Kyle aside and dropped the recliner footrest then stretched. "You should be in bed and that's exactly where I'm going after I use the little girl's room." She stood up practically ignoring everything her son had said.

"Mom, come on!" Kyle whined following his mom out of the living room, "I'm telling the truth, the dude's a vampire." He followed behind her until she stepped into the downstairs bathroom.

"Whatever you say, son." Darlene waved her hand as she closed the door behind her.

"Damn it!" Kyle cursed in frustration then darted through the house and out the back door. Across the lawn he ran until reaching the iron fence. The weirdoes were no where to be seen which signaled him to scale over the iron fence. There was no way he was going to let the whole fangs thing slide, including the nasty fingers. He darted from tree to tree until he found a tree that he could spy from behind having a good view of the back of the house. He crouched down in the tree's shadow and poked his head out from behind it waiting to see if anything else was going to give him proof that the freaky guy wasn't just kinky but a full fledged vampire. A bright porch light brightened the back yard, shining over the Hummer; he dropped onto his knees and waited for what was going to happen next.

Silently he sat watching the back porch and finally someone stepped out, the buff chick. He watched as she skipped down the back porch steps and walked to the Hummer. She lifted the back hatch of the Hummer then returned to the house where she went straight to a padlocked door. After unlocking the door she disappeared inside and within several moments she returned pushing out the table he saw the night they moved in. He now understood the coffin wasn't meant for the dead but for the undead, the vampire. He watched the woman cart the table to the edge of the porch then rushed up the steps and disappeared back into the house. His heart was pounding with anticipation and fear of what he was about to witness. The woman returned; he held his breath as his wide eyes watched the woman dragged something heavy and wrapped in black plastic. She dragged then dropped what looked like a body wrapped in plastic onto the table. He grimaced as the woman dropped a rounded and wrapped object on top of what was on the table.

He swallowed hard believing the much smaller plastic wrapped thing was the woman's head. He covered his mouth fearing he would spew vomit. He again watched the woman as she grabbed hold of the table and started to cart it backwards toward the Hummer then to the back of the monster vehicle. It was obvious he was witnessing the most unbelievable case of a murder committed by a vampire. Who in the world would believe him? It was a crime he is now witness to but a crime done by a creature thought to be fictional.

Suddenly he was ripped from his thoughts as the weird sound came from above and moved over him; the sound of massive wings and demonic screeches. He cowered close to the tree as his eyes again looked to the woman who had managed to get the bodily evidence into the back of the Hummer. He lifted the binoculars and spied closer seeing the woman turn and faced the shadows behind her. Within a split second she caught a cigar then tucked it between her lips. He shifted the binoculars and watched the man from the balcony step out of the shadows. To his surprise, as if they were celebrating, he watched as the man tucked the tip of a cigar between his lips then politely lit the woman's and proceeded to light his own. There was more evil being seen through the binoculars than he had ever seen in the movies played on Vampire's Lair; real evil not film made.

"Kyle!" Kyle's mom's voice called from behind him. He dropped his binoculars and looked back at his mom who stood at the top step of the back porch. When her voice called to him again his head jerked and looked to the neighbors. The man turned and stepped into the brightness of the porch light; something abruptly struck him as familiar about the man. His body began to tremble as he watched the man's pale blue eyes scan around the yard. Then they made eye contact which caused his heart to race even faster. He watched the man's lips pucker a drag from the cigar then he blew the smoke passed his lips as they curved into a sinister grin. His breathing heightened as he felt the blood drain from his face. His hands clenched into fists as he pushed for the strength to run. Suddenly he rushed onto his feet, darted through the trees, scaled the fence faster than before, and rushed toward his mom. Without a word he dragged his mom back into the house.

The woman marched forward attempting to follow teenaged spy but the man lifted a hand summoning her to stop as she animally growled with eagerness. He tucked the cigar back between his lips and teeth then formed a sneer exposing his fangs. He turned and took one look at the woman then moved passed her walking toward the Hummer. The woman took another look back at the Walters's house. Her head bowed with her wide eyes glaring at the intruder's home; the brown iris became swallowed by the pupil's black expansion then they glowed in reflection of the porch light. She spun around and returned to the back of the Hummer.

Inside the Walters's home, Kyle paced the kitchen floor as his mom sat at the table sipping another glass of wine. "Mom, you have to believe me." He ranted feeling frustrated and very frightened of the fact the recently discovered vampire next door would eventually use him as a sucking test subject. "I know what I saw." He skidded to a halt and faced his mom who had a confused frown over her face, "First he had these weird long fingers and fingernails, next there were the fangs, and thirdly something pretty huge flew over my head then in seconds he steps out of the shadows. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" He stepped up to the table and pressed his hands on the tabletop leaning forward.

"Hmm, let me think for a moment." Darlene requested as she took a lengthy sip of wine then set the glass down, "I give up, what?" She proceeded to start another sip.

"He…" He spoke slowly, "Is…a…vampire!" Suddenly he was splattered by red wine which his mom just sprayed from her mouth in reaction to his unbelievable accusations.

"A what?" Darlene coughed.

"Damn it, haven't you been listening?" He stomped his foot and spun around crossing his arms over his chest. "He's a damned vampire!" He shouted as he spun back around.

"Honey, I think you're just imagining things. You've been under a lot of stress lately with your break up with Lydia…" She started to give a logical explanation for why he believed what he believed but Kyle interrupted.

"It has nothing to do with Lydia," He froze then frowned, "How'd you know about that?"

"Anne Jenkins called me earlier when I thought you were in your bed sleeping." She explained, "We both agreed it was wonderful you're going to the Halloween dance with Fran."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Not because it has anything to do with what I'm trying to say, but I'm not _going_ with Fran. Me, Crank, and Fran are going together stag." He shook his head, "Now, do you believe me about our new neighbor being a murderous vampire?"

"Um," Darlene took another sip, "Nope." She shook her head. She stood up with her son's eyes looking at her with disappointment. "Well, I have to be up at four which is," She looked at wrist watch, "About four hours away." She walked up to Kyle who stood pouting with his arms crossed over his chest then leaned forward giving him a peck on his cheek and departed from the kitchen.

Kyle leaned back against the corner of the countertop and island. Not even his own mother believed that he just saw evidence that vampires exist. He definitely would get no where with his mom and could he find someone to believe him. He stood silently with his thoughts, ideas of what the next step was. Maybe no one will believe about the vampire part but they may believe him about the women. It was obvious the woman he saw tonight was the victim wrapped in the plastic and her body would be found in the morning. Perhaps he could get some help if he didn't mention vampires. He nodded in agreement with his final idea; he would go to the police and tell them about seeing the second and third woman, after hearing the news about the third's body being found. He wouldn't go to school, keep a close watch of the news and the moment the body is announced found, he'll go to the police immediately and send them next door. Agreeing to his plan, he left the kitchen and returned his room in attempt to get some sleep

The next day came, Darlene Walters headed off for work at five in the morning and immediately after departure Kyle prepared to wait for the news announcement he sort of dreaded. From the moment his mom left, he sat in the living room flipping through stations while drinking cup after cup of coffee. He felt exhausted but knew he needed to do the right thing and put an end to the new reign of terror the neighbor was currently inflicting on the area. It was hours until he finally got the news, nearing three o'clock it was announced that the third decapitated victim was found in another dumpster located in another alleyway between two buildings in the city below the suburban hill. He immediately called the number given on the newscast and spoke to a detective who requested that he come down to police headquarters.

Out the door he went and speeded from his suburban neighborhood. He reached police headquarters and rushed inside for a meeting with the detective he spoke with, Detective Carla Marshal. He was brought to a private room and sat down across from Detective Marshal who sat prepared to take down any information he was about to give. He understood the need to be careful about what he said. There was definitely no way the detective would take lightly the idea of vampires so he needed to play it off that he witnessed your average serial killer.

"Okay, Mr. Walters," Detective Marshal folded her hands and rested them atop the table, "Tell me what you feel will help us with this case. You mentioned having seen the last two victims on the premises of your next door neighbor whose name is," She took a glance at the papers in front of her, "Mr. Bohdan Casimir Vasska, correct?"

"If that's what you say his name is." He commented incorrectly.

"No, is it correct that you seen Felicia Norton," She set a photograph of the victim in front of Kyle followed by a photo of last night's victim, "And Loretta Cane?"

He nodded, "Yea, that's them."

"Okay, about what time and day did you see them?" She asked taking the pictures and placing back into the file folder then grabbed a pen prepared to write down the information.

"Um, I saw the first one two days ago right after I dropped off my girl… ex girlfriend; about three thirty." He stated, "She was dropped off by a taxi and I saw her walk up to the Benson place."

"Benson Funeral Home?" She asked writing down the information.

"Yea, that's what it used to be." He nodded watching the detective write down every word he said.

"Okay, what about Loretta Cane?" She glanced up at him.

"I saw her between two thirty and three this morning." He confessed not realizing how sticky it was about to get with the fact he was now liable to confess being a peeping Tom.

The detective frowned as she finished writing the time then looked up at Kyle. "What were you doing at such an early hour that you saw the second victim?" She asked, curious about what was to come out of his mouth next.

"Um, well," Kyle fidgeted a bit feeling nervous about how he saw her while he was perched in the neighbor's tree, "This will sound a bit strange. I had my suspicions about what happened to the other woman and I sort of went next door after the neighbors left, climbed a tree, and waited until they came home."

"Mr. Walters, are you saying that you trespassed on Mr. Vasska's property then climbed a tree to spy on him?" She stared at him with disbelief to what he just confessed, "If Mr. Vasska is what you claim that he is then why would you put yourself in danger in such a stupid way?"

"I don't know, I thought I could see something." He replied, "I honestly went there to see if he was the killer. I didn't know if maybe someone else killed the other one after she left my neighbor's place. I did what I thought was right."

"Okay, let's set aside the fact you committed misdemeanor by trespassing," She shook her head, "Okay what else did you witness last night?"

"Okay, I fell asleep in the tree," He continued hearing a little chuckle come from the detective, "When I woke up I saw the second woman step out onto the guy's balcony."

"Did you see anything along the lines of actual violence?" She asked continuing to write down the information.

"No," He stated bouncing in his seat a little, "Only violence was when I fell out of the tree." Again the detective laughed but this time a bit louder.

"Okay, what else?" She asked trying to control her laughter.

"Well, that Vasska guy caught me spying," He skipped over the details of fangs and longer fingers and fingernails, "I ran back home but I went back out."

"You were caught spying on a neighbor you suspect to be a murderer but decided to go back outside knowing he might possibly kill you?" She was starting to have little less faith the boy's story.

"Well, I didn't know what happened to the woman." He stated quickly, "So I went back over into the guy's yard."

She smirked, "You trespassed, again?"

"I guess," He frowned nervously, "Yea, I trespassed again but I did to see what happened to the woman."

"So, what did you discover what happened to her, Mr. Walters?" She asked while tapping her pen impatiently on the pad of yellow lined paper.

"Okay, I ran to a tree," He was interrupted.

"You didn't climb it, did you?" She asked sarcastically with an amused grin.

"No," He huffed with frustration, "I crouched down behind it and waited to see if I could see something. The woman that lives with that Vasska dude came out, opened the back of their Hummer, went to the basement then pushed out this table I think was left by the funeral home to transfer bodies or coffins or something like that." He watched the detective nod waiting for him to get the point. "Alright, she went back into the house and returned with something wrapped in plastic then dragged it onto that table thing. Also, she tossed a smaller thing on top of the plastic wrapped big thing. I believe it was the woman's body. I never saw that Loretta woman come out just the Vasska guy who handed the beefy looking woman a cigar. They killed her, stuffed her in plastic along with her head in a separate one then left to dump it off where you guys found it this morning."

"Mr. Walters, if I take this seriously and go to Mr. Vasska's home to question him about your accusations, would you be willing to tag along?" She asked, knowing it was her job to investigate any leads no matter how far fetched they may sound. Maybe the boy was right and he had the killer living next door. She understood the boy would be in grave danger if indeed the neighbor was the killer they were searching for.

"Yea, I'll do it!" He nodded in agreement and willingness.

"Alright, but you have to be calm and cool." She explained while standing up from the table, "We can't tip them off if they are what you say they are."

"You're bringing backup right?" He quickly asked while standing up as well.

"The key to this is not to frighten them." She explained further, "If we show up with the whole department it wouldn't be too pleasant. I have to do this by the book; innocent until proven guilty. Do you understand?"

"Yea, I do." He nodded anxiously.

"Good, now lead the way." She let Kyle leave the room first then followed.

Kyle pulled into the driveway of the Benson place with Detective Marshal following behind in her car. Up the drive he drove nervously with beads of nervous sweat across his forehead. His hands ached as they squeezed the steering wheel then turned the car along the curve of the circular drive. He sat for a moment with the engine running as he stared at the towering house, just as creepy in the daytime as it is in the nighttime. A tap on the window startled him; the detective summoned him to get out. He turned off the engine then got out the truck. He shut the truck door and the detective placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Mr. Walters, are you certain about this?" Detective Marshal asked, "This better not be some Fox Night prank." She referred to the fact it was the night before Halloween which has always been called Fox Night.

Kyle simply nodded then followed the detective up the porch steps. He stood nervously behind the detective while she rang the doorbell. Within a minute the door came open and the buff woman stepped into the doorway taking a look at him then the detective.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Detective Carla Marshal," Detective Marshal announced and flashed her badge, "I would like to speak with Mr. Vasska."

"Bo's not here." The woman stated, "He's out on business." She looked at Kyle who rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Maybe I can be of assistance." She kept glancing at Kyle while holding tight to her smile.

"Maybe," Marshal nodded, "May we come in?"

"Oh, of course," The woman stepped aside and allowed the detective and Kyle to step inside; Kyle practically clinging to the door frame trying to keep his distance. She closed the door and stepped up behind the detective. "So, what might I help you with?"

The detective eyed the spacious inside of the once funeral home, "This is quite a place. It doesn't even resemble a funeral home." She turned and faced the woman.

"Bo and I are remodeling it and have been working hard to turn it into a residence." The woman explained, "But keeping all its original woodwork and such."

"Are you Mr. Vasska's girlfriend?" Marshal asked while keeping an eye on Kyle who seemed even more nervous.

"No, I'm just a friend and business partner." The woman stated.

"What's your name, Ma'am?" Marshal questioned still glancing about the wondrous old beauty of the nineteenth century home.

"Antonia Baldasarre." The woman stated, "Everyone calls Tony."

"Well, Ms. Baldasarre, Mr. Walters came to me today about some information concerning recent murders and claims he saw the last victim in this house last night." Marshal got to the point.

Kyle looked around the foray seeing the many wooden crates open with packaging stuffing sticking out and stacks of paintings leaning against the wall. He kept an ear on the conversation between the detective and the buffed Tony. His eyes were curious about the semi packaged painting leaning against the wall close to him. He stepped closer wondering what type of paintings a vampire would have. He curiously started digging away the packaging material.

"That's impossible because I was with Bo all night." Tony shook her head pretending having no idea what the detective was talking about.

Kyle quickly looked at Tony, "She's lying, she's the one I saw bring the body out."

"Well, Ms. Baldasarre?" Marshal questioned, curious to the woman's reaction.

"He's obviously mistaken or confused." Tony guessed.

Kyle ignored the woman's denial as he again started digging into the packaging material. What the he saw was a portrait of Bohdan Vasska which looked like a pretty ancient painting framed in what seemed to be solid gold. The more he stared at the stern facial features of the painting the more the man started to look familiar. Where had he seen him? He thought to himself.

"I did take trash out last night." Tony explained, "I can take you out back and show you if you'd like."

"That would be great." Marshal nodded and prepared to follow Tony through the house but Kyle stopped them.

"She's lying!" Kyle shouted, "That wasn't trash, it was a body!"

Tony smirked as she turned around with her arms crossed over her large chest, "Tell me, Mr. Walters, did you actually see the body?"

Kyle felt cornered knowing he hadn't, "No, I didn't."

"That's what I thought." Tony continued to smirk then looked to Marshal, "I can show you the trash anyways."

"No," Kyle protested causing Marshal and Tony to stop again then turn to look at him. He stood defensively with his lips pursed together trying not to spew the fact Vasska was a vampire. "Hey, why don't we check out the basement?" He suggested knowing the vampire's coffin had to be stashed in the basement somewhere.

"What's in the basement, Mr. Walters?" Marshal asked seeing panic written all over the boy's flushed face.

"Yea, what's down there?" Tony repeated waiting for the boy to sound crazy with what was about to come spewing out of his mouth. Kyle hesitated and she chuckled, "The boy's obviously mistaken."

"No I'm not!" Kyle protested again, "Go into the basement and I guarantee you'll find a…" He paused trying to not spill that he believed a coffin was down there so he came up with the next best thing, "I, um, bet that table I told you about is down there, the one she hauled the body with. Go ahead, look in the basement and you might find the…um, murder weapon. Maybe find the thing that cut off that woman's head!" He knew if he got the detective to go into the basement they would definitely find the coffin Vasska was sleeping in then he can reveal the actual truth.

Marshal turned to Tony, "Ms. Baldasarre, would you mind showing me the basement first before you show me the trash?"

Tony stood for a moment looking at Kyle then looked to the detective giving a smile. "No, I don't mind at all, Detective." She agreed to show the basement, "Follow me."

Kyle smiled; it was his moment to expose the truth that vampires did exist. He quickly followed behind the detective who followed Tony. Through the massive house they walked as he scanned everything they passed; much of the décor seemed made up with collected works of art from statues to paintings and many other antique objects. They reached the basement door; as the detective followed Tony down the steps, he froze for a moment beginning to fear what they might find. He took a deep breath then followed down the basement steps. At the bottom of the steps he found Marshal standing beside Tony who was showing the table he had mentioned. He stepped further into the basement seeing more than one coffin.

"Most of this stuff is being removed." Tony explained to Marshal, "This table and the coffins were left behind by the old funeral home owners."

"I see," Marshal nodded then looked over at Kyle, "Mr. Walters, I really don't see anything in here remotely related to what you've claimed to be a murder weapon." She seriously doubted Kyle's story having seen nothing that gave her any indication the boy's neighbors were ruthless serial killers.

"Wait," Kyle realized he had his moment to unveil the vampire. Without another thought he raced to the nearest coffin, "What do you say about this!" He flung open the coffin which he immediately discovered empty. His eyes frowned. He darted to the next coffin, it too was empty. Coffin after coffin he opened finding no vampire sleeping the sleep of the undead within.

"Mr. Walters, what do you think you are doing?" Marshal questioned watching the boy running about madly opening every coffin.

Kyle opened the remaining coffin; it too was just as empty as the others. He stood beside the last coffin holding up the lid with his eyes staring down at the empty inside. "Where is he?" He asked himself, confused to why none of the coffins were occupied by the vampire.

"Where is who, Mr. Walters?" Marshal asked stepping towards Kyle.

Kyle slowly lowered the lid, "The vampire."

Marshal halted hearing Kyle's reply. Suddenly the reality of Halloween hit her like a brick. The boy was either insane or playing a typical Halloween prank. "What did you just say?" She asked sternly hearing Tony chuckle behind her. Her face began reddening.

Kyle turned around looking disappointed and confused, "I thought we'd find him sleeping in one of these coffins but he obviously has his stashed somewhere else." He nodded in agreement with himself, "Let's check the rest of the house."

"Mr. Walters, I don't think so." Marshal's nostrils flared then she turned to face Tony, "Ms. Baldasarre, I apologize about all of this."

Kyle rushed up to Marshal, "No, I'm telling the truth. He's a vampire and his coffin is in the house somewhere."

Tony desperately tried to hold her laugh hearing Kyle sounding like a lunatic.

Marshal nervously laughed glancing at Tony then turned a glare onto Kyle, "What the heck are you talking about, boy?"

"Vasska is a vampire and bit those women on the neck and killed them." Kyle kept nodding in agreement with each of his statements. "She helps him get rid of the bodies by using that thing." He pointed at the table.

"Oh, Jesus," Marshal suddenly realized she had a lunatic on her hands and felt embarrassed that she came all that way to hear a fairytale about vampires. She had enough of being the subject of a sick Halloween prank. She grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him towards the basement steps. "Kid, you're so lucky I don't kick your ass right now!" She yelled tugging Kyle back up the steps.

"Wait, you gotta believe me!" Kyle yelled as he was pulled through the basement doorway door, "The guy's a vampire!"

Marshal continued dragging Kyle by the arm down the hallway just as Tony shut the basement door then followed them. "I should've known better to have wasted my time with some damned peeping Tom!" She yelled pulled Kyle toward the front door. She paused and spun around facing Tony. "Would you like to press trespassing and slander charges on this idiot?"

Tony looked at Kyle, "Nah, he's just a kid and no harm done."

Marshal nodded then jerked open the front door and shoved Kyle onto the porch. She turned to Tony who stood in the doorway, "If you happen to change your mind about nailing this little punk, call the department as for me." She handed Tony her card, "Again, I'm really sorry for bothering you."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Tony smiled taking the card, "Have a good day, Detective." She stepped back and closed the door. Her eyes watched through the window as Kyle was practically pushed down the front steps by the detective. Her lips curved into a snarled grin hearing Kyle continue to rant and rave about vampires. "He's not going to be happy about this." She commented to herself as card was crumbled into a ball in her hand.

Outside Kyle rushed to follow Marshal to her car, "Detective you have to believe me!"

Marshal turned to Kyle just before she got into her car. "Boy, you come down to the department again; I'll lock your crazy ass inside a coffin for the rest of your life!" She threatened waving her finger in his face, "You're damned lucky I don't take your ass down and charge you for presenting false information to an officer of the law." She got into her car slamming the door shut. She ignored Kyle's pleas and backed up then raced back down the driveway.

Kyle shouted for the detective to return. He felt desperate and more terrified now that the police thought he were nuts including his mom. He slammed his fists against his truck cussing out the circumstances. What was he to do now? He knew what he saw and felt helpless now that the police would be of no help. He spun around and leaned back against the truck crossing his arms over his chest. His head bowed and eyes looked down at his watch, they went wide realizing that nightfall was close. He quickly looked up to the sky noticing dusk beginning to tinge the sky then shifted his head slowly looking up at the balcony.

On the balcony stood the vampires watch woman Tony. The manner her eyes glared down at him caused his body to go cold then he moved slowly as she leaned forward with her hands gripping the balcony rail with a cigar tucked between the fingers of her right hand. Slowly he started to step backwards as he watched her full lips twist into a sinister grin. Quickly he darted to the driver's door of his truck, got inside, and started the engine. There was one other person he could turn to and he had maybe a half hour to get what information he needed to help protect himself from, what he thought, was an upcoming attack. His foot hit the gas peddle which spun the back tires then sped down the driveway hitting the street at full speed. Through the suburban streets he drove as fast as the old pickup would go then slammed the brakes in front of the Jenkins's house. He rushed out of the driver's door then ran around the front of the pickup and raced up the walkway. He knocked on the door with his fist feeling more and more anxious.

The door came open. "Hey," Fran sang with a smile seeing Kyle but her smile faded the moment she saw how pale his face was including a terrified expression. Before she could say another word, Kyle darted into the house calling for Crank. She closed the door, "He's in his room. Kyle, what's wrong?" She watched Kyle race upstairs without answering her worried question.

Kyle ran to Crank's room and rushed inside without knocking.

Crank turned his head from the computer, surprised to see Kyle. "Hey, why weren't you in school today?" He quickly asked as Kyle raced up to him. He too saw the paleness and terror on Kyle's face. "Wow, you must be sick cause you look like shit." He frowned as he watched Kyle desperately kneel down in front of him.

"Crank, I need your help." Kyle pleaded, "You're the last person I can turn to."

"Um, okay," Crank continued to frown as he turned his swivel desk chair and faced Kyle, "What's up?"

"I have a vampire living next door to me." Kyle blurted which caused his friend to firstly frown in confusion then break out into laughter.

"Very funny." Crank chuckled then turned to face his computer monitor again.

"I'm serious." Kyle stated wanting at least Crank to listen to him with reasoning.

Crank looked at Kyle through the corner of his eyes, "Why should I believe you?"

"Look at me and tell me that you don't think I'm serious." Kyle pleaded again and watched Crank again turn to face him.

Crank studied Kyle's face for a moment and saw the grave seriousness in his eyes and expression. He slowly nodded, "Okay, you look serious but what do you want me to do about this little vampire problem you claim to have?"

"You know everything about vampires, more than I do." Kyle announced and Crank nodded in agreement, "You have to tell me what to do to protect myself because I made a huge mistake today and I think he's gonna come for me tonight."

"Hmm, this sounds like a test to see how much I do know about vampires." Crank sang with a grin knowing he was the master of vampire knowledge.

"Okay, whatever." Kyle responded shaking his head, "Just tell me all you know."

"Well, such important information doesn't come free, my friend." Crank found an opportunity to get a few extra bucks.

"Franklin James Jenkins, just tell Kyle what you know." Fran scolded as she stepped into Crank's room. She walked toward them with her arms crossed and concern written all over her face. "He's your friend and charging him for something that could be found on the internet is plain stupid and mean."

Crank grimaced towards his money scheme being busted. "Stop calling me that!" He yelled at Fran as she sat down on the foot of his messy bed. He turned his attention to Kyle who he knew would've at least forked out twenty for his services then became as serious as possible. "Okay, let me gather my genius." He leaned back against the back of his chair.

"Just tell him, genius." Fran scolded her brother again.

"Shut up!" Crank shouted then growled a bit and returned to his serious composure, "Okay, first things first, my poor friend, has the vampire been invited by your Mom to come into the house?"

"No. Why?" Kyle quickly responded.

"Very good," Crank nodded, "You're always safe in your own home as long as the rightful owner doesn't invite the bloodsucker inside. Once he gets the offer you're pretty much a goner. He will be able to come and go as much as he wants. You get it, friend?"

"Yea," Kyle nodded, "What else?"

"Now, to repel your vampire neighbor you can use garlic which I don't blame them because it gives you really nasty breath. Anything religious is good; communion wafers, holy water which is blessed by a priest, and mostly anything that comes out of a church but I don't think the pews themselves would work. Well, you could actually break them up and make some serious stakes. Oh, yea, get a wooden stake and pound the fucking thing into the bastards heart and that'll put him out of commission for sure." He thought for a moment with Kyle staring at him waiting for what else could be done.

Fran could see the seriousness written all over Kyle's face. She never seen him in such a frantic way and talking about vampires as if they were real. She honestly could see that he really believed that a vampire lived next door to him and frightened her about his state of mind and what possibly caused such a sudden thrust out of reality. She glanced down then reached down behind her tee shirt and pulled out her grandmother's Catholic cross. She stood up and walked toward Kyle.

"I guess that's it." Crank shrugged his shoulders, "Um, I do take tips."

Fran shoved Crank into his desk for making such a suggestion. "Kyle," She started to speak looking down at Kyle then he slowly stood up, "I really don't understood what's going on but I want you to take this." She pulled her hair over her shoulder then undid the gold chain and offered the gold cross. "Maybe this will help. Our Grandmother was a devout Catholic and wore this until she died then it was given to me. You can use it to help you." Her hand reached and grabbed Kyle's hand then placed the gold cross into his hand and folded his fingers over it.

"Fran, you don't know how much this means to me." Kyle smiled sensing that Fran possible helped him more than her brother had, "I'll take good care of it and give it back as soon as possible. I promise." He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a peck on the lips then rushed out the room then house.

Fran started to blush as she pressed her fingertips against her lips which felt as if they were burning. It was technically her first kiss though it was innocent and simply just a peck from a friend, a friend she desperately crushed over. She crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her lips together as they smiled. She turned her head sensing she was being stared at. Crank sat grinning up at her. "Shut up!" She grimaced then shoved Crank against his desk again and hurried out of his room.

"What the fuck." Crank caught himself before he fell off the chair, "Damn, I didn't even say anything." He turned and faced the computer then started to snicker in response to his sister's outburst of embarrassment towards her reaction to the peck she received by Kyle.

Night blanketed the sky as the moon had shrunk but still shined brightly. Inside the Walters's home, Kyle had just finished nailing his windows shut and in the process of putting the last screen back in place. He took a deep breath after finished securing all the windows and fisted his hand over the golden cross hung around his neck. He turned and moved to his bedroom door. He was somewhat relieved by the fact he was safe in his own home since the vampire hadn't been invited over by his mom. Into the hallway and towards the stairs he strolled. He reached the stairs just the doorbell sounded at the front door and paused before taking a step down. His eyes stared at the door then watched his mom approach the door dressed in a nice skirt and blouse as if she were going out on a date.

He continued to stand quietly at the top of the stairs as he heard his mother greet who ever rang the doorbell. "Oh, please, come in." His mom sang with almost a flirty tone. She stepped aside and over the threshold stepped his greatest fear. His eyes went wide and jaw dropped. All security went out the window; his safety net had been just cut. The monster had been invited by the rightful owner and now he had the sense of being a sitting duck. His eyes scanned the vampire's stylish appearance which triggered exactly where he recognized the vampire from.

Bohdan Vasska entered the house as Darlene closed the door behind him. His lengthy blond hair hung long against his black covered shoulders as the sides were tucked neatly behind his ears which exposed a single diamond stud earring. His somewhat chiseled torso was covered in a black long sleeved tee shirt which had a intricate design spread over his slightly prominent pecks reaching down to his abs with the bottom hem tucked neatly into low rise black jeans, a shimmering silver studded belt emphasizing his narrow waist and hips. At his feet, poking from the tight cuffs of the black jeans, were black boots with a silver tip. He shook Darlene's hand revealing his fingers sparkling with silver rings on the majority of the fingers including the thumb. "Please, come into the living room." Darlene spoke as his eyes shifted and looked up the stretch of stairs making direct eye contact with Kyle. His lips curved into a threatening grin seeing the boy, who had recently disturbed his secret lifestyle, stare down at him with wide eyes and horror etched throughout his face. He walked from Kyle's view entering the living room.

Kyle spun around and rushed back into his room. After slamming and locking the bedroom door, he began to pace the floor. His mom was now downstairs with the vampire neighbor who was granted free access to house. The situation had become more complicated and dangerous now that he recognized the vampire. It was completely obvious that Vasska wasn't just any ordinary vampire; in fact he was a tad famous for he was the vampire in the movie Bloodlust. But how was it possible that he portrayed a vampire when he was one? Why would a vampire star in a movie which could possibly expose him more than Kyle already has? Perhaps playing such a role was easier to cover up the actual existence of vampires. He realized Vasska hadn't exposed his secret by being in the horror movie but helped keep the existence of vampires more fictional than fact. "Smart vampire," He commented out loud.

But the current fact was he was no longer safe in his home, neither was his mom. He couldn't go downstairs and attempt to unmask the devil. Maybe if his mom was clueless she would be safe from any attack from Vasska. Yet, he was the one who wasn't safe for he knew Vasska's dark secret. What could he do now? Where could he turn? He had on two choices, Crank and Fran. They were his best friends and surely be of some help even if they didn't believe him. He grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table and called Crank.

Crank answered.

"Crank, you and Fran have to get over here as soon as possible." He yelled into the phone, "I'll tell you when you get here. Just get here quick!" He ended the call then sat on the foot of his bed having to wait for Crank and Fran to arrive. He prayed he could convince them that he has been telling the truth about the neighbor being a vampire and the star in the newest movie shown on Vampire's Lair. He stood up again and started pacing back and forth while his hand clutched the cross around his neck. His mind raced with ways to present the truth to his only friends.

It seemed forever as he paced the floor waiting for Crank and Fran. The doorbell rang and he rushed out of his room, down the hallway, then down the stairs. He rushed to the door and swung it open to find Crank and Fran. "Get in, quick!" He demanded grabbing hold of Crank's shirt collar then jerking his friend into the house. Fran hurried inside.

Crank stumbled forward, "Dude, what's the rush?" He asked as he turned around.

"He's here." Kyle spoke with a whispery tone.

"Um, who's here?" Crank asked with a frown of confusion.

"Kyle is that you?" Darlene's voice called from the living room.

"Shit," Kyle whispered, "Yea, Mom!" He didn't want to go anywhere near the living room.

"Who's at the door, sweetheart?" Darlene called back.

"Just Crank and Fran," Kyle yelled then turned to his friends, "Come on, I'll explain everything upstairs." He went to lead them to the stairs but his mom's voice called again.

"Well, bring them into the living room," Darlene called, "I want all of you to meet someone."

"Dude, your mom has a date?" Crank asked, "Cool." He started toward the living room.

"No," Kyle attempted to protest with a whisper but Fran followed behind Crank. He looked around a bit in panic but followed behind. He stepped beside Crank as he hugged the archway leading into the living room. Fran stood slightly hidden behind her brother having a problem with shyness.

"Well, all of you, I would like you to meet our new neighbor Mr. Vasska." Darlene announced as she looked to the left.

Kyle was frozen with only his head turning where his mom was looking and to his horror he watched the neighbor step into view. He was unable to control himself from trembling and sweating. Vasska looked directly at him as he took a sip from a glass of red wine and smirked.

"Mr. Vasska, this is my son Kyle." Darlene introduced Kyle to the deadliest neighbor imaginable.

"Hello, Kyle." His voice sang with a somewhat prominent Slavic accent and stepped forward setting his glass on a table then offered his hand to Kyle, "Please, call me Bo."

Kyle's eyes slowly looked to the offered hand then looked back at Vasska's face seeing the smile across the man's lips but in his pale blue eyes he knew a monster hid behind.

"Kyle," Darlene scolded, "I raised you better than that. Shake Mr. Vasska's hand."

Kyle swallowed hard and shook Vasska's cold hand quickly then jerked his hand away.

Vasska continued to smile then looked to Crank, "And you are?" He offered his hand and Crank shook it.

"The names Crank. Nice to meet you." Crank grinned; he too saw something very familiar about Vasska.

"Something wrong?" Vasska asked taking notice of Crank's thoughtful expression.

Crank quickly realized who Vasska was. "Dude, you're the vampire!" He pointed at Vasska whose expression become worrisome.

Vasska looked at Kyle who grinned with the hope Crank realized the truth then looked to Crank. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." He commented with a slight worry in his undertone.

Crank continued to point at Vasska, "You were in that movie Bloodlust. You're the vampire guy in the movie."

Vasska laughed, almost in relief. "Oh, yes, that was long time ago." He commented.

"Oh, you're an actor." Darlene commented stepping up beside Vasska.

"Was, is the correct term." Vasska replied, "It was a one time thing."

"Hey, you were pretty good." Crank complimented while nodded in agreement with his self, "You are probably the most convincing vampire I've ever seen."

"Well, thank you," Vasska bowed his head gratefully.

"And you look the same." Crank commented on how Vasska hadn't really aged in over twenty years, "Plastic surgery right?" \

"Crank," Fran finally spoke up slapping Crank on the shoulder.

Vasska finally took notice of young Fran who shyly peeked around her brother. "And who are you?" He asked with a soft smile and eyes stared at her very pretty face trying to be masked by the black framed glasses.

"This is Fran Jenkins, Franklin's twin sister." Darlene announced.

"Crank," Crank corrected Darlene while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yes, Crank's sister." Darlene shook her head. She stepped up to Fran, grabbed the loose hanging sleeve of Fran's knit sweater and tugged her out from behind Crank, "Don't be shy, dear."

Fran felt exposed and blushed. Her hands fumbled nervously as they were tucked within the overhanging cuffs of her sweater. She couldn't muster the ability to look directly at the man who portrayed a vampire she felt sympathy for. She became even more nervous and shy as Vasska approached her while she kept her head down and eyes taking quick glances.

Kyle watched with wide eyes as Vasska gave another convincing performance being a gentleman. His lips pursed together and eyes narrowed as they watched Vasska swoop up Fran's covered hand then pulled back the sleeve exposing her petite hand. His face became reddened, not by fear, but by jealousy. He watched speechlessly as Vasska leaned down and brought the back of Fran's hand to his lips.

Vasska pressed his lips softly against the back of Fran's hand then lifted his eyes to see her face become even more heated by blushing. He lifted his lips slightly as her shy hazel eyes looked through her glasses at him. Her slightly full and natural lips smiled shyly then she bit down on her bottom lip slightly. "It is a pleasure meeting such a lovely young woman." He sang with his voice almost hypnotic in softness. Suddenly Crank's face came into view from the corner of his eyes. He released Fran's hand then Fran tucked it back under her sleeve bringing near her chest.

"Hey, that was in the movie, right?" Crank asked staring at Vasska, "You did something like that with that hot chick in the movie, the chick that died at the end."

Vasska's face became somber as he still stared at Fran. "Yes but that was just a movie." He turned his eyes to look at Kyle seeing the boy's jealousy.

Kyle stepped forward and started to shove Crank and Fran back into the foray. His mom looked at him with a frown and Vasska continued to stare at him with a sly grin.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Darlene asked.

Crank looked at Kyle, "Yea, what's wrong?"

Kyle swallowed hard, "Nothing, we have to go to my room and finish our Geometry assignment." He continued to nudge Crank and Fran toward the stairs.

"Oh yea," Crank sang as he jumped back into the archway and formed his fingers into parenthesis, "Geometry." He was grabbed by sleeve and jerked back into the foray.

Vasska stepped forward and positioned himself leaning against the archway. "Nice meeting all of you." He sang forcing Kyle and his friends to pause, "Maybe I'll see all of you real soon." His grin widened seeing the Kyle's face pale again. His eyes followed as Kyle and his friends move up the stairs.

Kyle herded Crank and Fran into his bedroom then slammed then locked the door. He finally relaxed as he leaned his forehead against the door and took a few deep breaths. He finally turned around and faced his friends who looked at him with frowns. "Thanks for coming over." He thanked his friends, "I really need your help."

Crank frowned, "So, that's your vampire?"

"Yea, he's a vampire." Kyle nodded as he began to pace the floor.

"Kyle," Crank stepped up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder stopping his pacing, "The guy played a vampire in the movie we watched a couple nights ago. I think you're a bit confused with what a movie is and what's real."

Kyle knocked Crank's hand off his shoulder, "I know the difference and I know for a fact the guy downstairs didn't only play a vampire but is a vampire."

Fran stepped up between Kyle and her brother, "Kyle, think about this. It's a pretty darn good coincidence that he was in the movie the other night and now living next door to you. He's just an actor. Maybe everything you've seen is all acting." She looked to Crank who nodded in agreement.

"Yea, it's almost Halloween and the guy most likely has been doing all this stuff just trying to do some Halloween scheme." Crank stated his guess, "Hey, he hasn't been in a movie since the one we seen him and probably is working on trying to get back into the bizz. Just think about it, dude." He patted Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle stood for a moment trying to let Crank's ideas sink in. Could he have been wrong about the whole thing? Was Vasska just an actor doing some kind of publicity stunt which provoked him to believe the guy was a bloodsucking vampire? But, it didn't explain the women. They were really dead, murdered. If not murdered by Vasska then who? He walked up to his bed and sat down then Crank and Fran sat down on either side of him. "I don't know, you guys." He shook his head, "I mean, what about those women on the news. I saw both of them at Vasska's house and the next day they were dead. How can I explain that? Is that all coincidental?" He glanced at them both.

"We can't judge a guy by his choice to pay for sex." Crank responded, "Who knows who killed those women. You never saw the first one there, did you?"

Kyle shook his head.

"There you go," Crank put his arm around Kyle's shoulders, "All three of them probably came from the same call-girl business and unfortunately ended up dead. The most likely scenario is their pimp killed them for reasons only a pimp knows. Shit happens like that and just because they were at his house doing him paid favors doesn't label the guy a murderer. Everything else you saw was probably part of his gig."

"I swear I saw a body wrapped in plastic." Kyle announced, "His roommate said it was trash."

"Then it was trash." Crank agreed, "Vampires don't exist. Yea, they're fun to watch in movies because we know they aren't real. That's what you have to get out your head. Hell, he even pulled out something from that movie when he pretended to be attracted to droopy over there." He chuckled in response to his own comment.

Fran responded by shoving Crank who slid off the edge of the bed landing on his rear. She crossed her arms over her chest as Crank cursed her for shoving him. She felt embarrassed because Crank was most likely telling the truth.

Crank stood up and glared at his sister, "You really need to stop shoving me!"

"You're such an asshole." Fran pouted while staring at the floor.

"Well, it's the truth." Crank felt frustrated about always being the brunt of everyone's punch or shove, "Did you actually think the guy meant what he did? Why would he?" He glared down at his sister.

"Hey, that's enough, Crank." Kyle stood up and nudged Crank back, "Don't say things like that to her."

"The truth hurts doesn't it, Francis." Crank continued his badgering, "No one notices someone who is always hiding behind everyone else. Not even Kyle notices how you crush over him all the time." He peered over Kyle's shoulder watching Fran clamp up.

"That's enough, Crank!" Kyle demanded, "Leave her alone."

Fran slowly stood up keeping her head down and eyes on the floor. "No, he's right." She relented to Crank's vile truths.

"No he's not." Kyle looked to Fran keeping himself between the siblings, "Don't listen to him, Fran."

Fran shook her head, "I'm going home." She moved for the door.

"That's it," Crank shouted at her, "You always run away from the truth and that's why no one ever notices you!"

Kyle shoved Crank, "Damn it, Crank! Why can't you keep your fucking opinions to yourself?" He turned as Fran left the bedroom closing the door behind her. He hurried out of the room as Fran moved to the stairs. "Fran, wait!" He called to her. Fran stopped before descending the stairs but didn't turn to face him. He stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to anything he says, Fran. He's just pissed because we always punch him in the arm and shove him. But he does deserve most of the time. He didn't mean what he said."

Fran didn't look at Kyle, "He may not mean what he says but it's the truth, Kyle."

"No, it's not." Kyle shook his head.

"Yes it is," She finally looked at him, "You never notice me. You only see me as Crank's plain twin sister. You can't tell me that's not the truth." She pulled away from Kyle's hand and ran down the stairs.

"Fran!" Kyle called watching her hurry out the front door. He had noticed her, noticed her the moment Vasska seemed to take notice of her himself. It was the first time realized just who Fran was and who she was to him. She meant more to him then he had ever thought. He turned around to tend to his other frustrated friend.

Fran stepped down the front steps of Kyle's house with her arms hugged around her tightly. She walked down the walkway and paused on the sidewalk. Slowly she sat down on the curb, her legs felt wobbly from the stress of Crank lashing out at her with so many grueling truths. She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at her hands which fumbled the hem of her plain floral skirt. Everything about her was plain; she had accepted along time ago that she couldn't compete with the likes of Lydia Porter who wore stylish and revealing clothes. Even now that Kyle and Lydia weren't together; she knew Kyle would still see her as just a friend that happens to be his best friend's twin. She felt she meant to be loser just as everyone in high school saw her.

A car rolled to a stop across the road from where Fran sat. Fran looked up and recognized the car being Lydia Porter's mom's. In seconds Lydia was moving across the road then paused looking down Fran. "Is Kyle home?" She asked with a snooty tone.

Fran simply nodded then Lydia marched up to the house.

Lydia marched up the porch and to the door which suddenly came open. She quickly smiled upon noticing the very handsome man preparing to leave the Walters's home. "Hmm, hi," She sang flirtatiously.

"Hello," Vasska sang back and bowed his head in greeting and offered his hand to Lydia who very willingly took it, "I'm the new neighbor."

"Well, how lucky they are." Lydia flirted as Vasska released her and proceeded out of the house.

Darlene looked and sighed noticing Lydia had arrived unexpectedly. "Hello, Lydia." She forced a greeting.

Lydia continued to eye Vasska as he stepped out onto the porch, "Hey, Mrs. Walters." She stepped inside trying to keep watch on the sexy man then the door shut out her view. She turned her attention to Darlene, "Where's Kyle?"

"He's upstairs studying with Crank." Darlene briefly explained.

"Oh well." Lydia moved to the stairs and marched upward.

Vasska paused at the bottom of the steps noticing Fran sitting on the curb. His lips curved into a grin and he continued along the walkway. He paused behind Fran hearing her sniffle. "Are you alright?" He asked suavely with a concern in his tone. He watched the awkward beauty quickly stand up but never once look at him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Fran quickly answered feeling nervous and shy again, "Thank you."

"I couldn't help but notice that you seem rather upset." He commented wanting her to look at him but she kept staring at the sidewalk, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," She simply replied as her hands fidgeted under the long sleeves.

"Are you sure?" He tilted his head trying to look at her face but she kept her head bowed and refused to give him what he wanted, to look at him.

"Yes," Again she replied quickly and without much content, "I have to go home now." She turned and started down the sidewalk.

"Good night." He sang and watched her turn her head slightly as she continued walking away but she gave no reply. His brows perked and lips grinned. He turned around and walked back to his driveway.

Lydia entered Kyle's bedroom without knocking and discovered Kyle in midst of consoling the frustrated Crank. "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting." She sang with a cocky tone.

Kyle looked at her with surprise, "Lydia, I didn't expect to see you." He slowly stood up.

Crank stood up knowing it was his cue to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow." He announced as he moved toward the door. As he walked passed Lydia they glared at one another then he disappeared out of the room leaving Kyle alone with Lydia.

Lydia quickly put on a sad face and marched up to Kyle then kissing him full on the mouth. After giving him a surprising kiss, she embraced him. "I'm so sorry I got so mad at you the other day." She forced a little sniffle, "I've missed you." She leaned back looking at his shocked expression, "Did you miss me?"

"Lydia, what do you want?" Kyle was fed up with Lydia's hot and cold antics.

Lydia quickly wiped off her sad expression and stepped back putting her hands on her hips. "Okay, I'll get to the point." She cleared her throat while flipping her hair back, "Finding another date at the last minute is impossible and you're taking me."

"Um," Kyle pretended to think for a moment, "No I'm not." He walked to the door and opened it.

Lydia spun around, shocked at what he just said. "Oh, you're kidding me right?" She snapped, "There is no way I'm going to the dance alone! You're taking me if you like it or not."

"No I am not, Lydia." Kyle spoke as clearly as possible, "I am going to the dance with my best friends Crank and Fran."

"I can't go wearing a Juliet costume when you're wearing the Romeo one!" She shouted at him, "I'll look stupid!"

"Well, that it may be but you'll just have to tell everyone that Romeo thought Juliet was too much of bitch." He smirked, "I think they'll understand." He stood back and summoned her to leave.

Lydia marched up to Kyle and smacked him hard across the face. "Asshole," She cursed then stormed out his room and life. Kyle stood with his head turned from the blow but a smile of satisfaction and pride was on his face. He slammed the door shut feeling as if he had done the best thing imaginable by giving Lydia the boot. At the dance he would officially tell Fran how much he really cares about her. He was no longer fearful of a vampire living next door having been, mostly, convinced by his friends reasoning. He officially started anew having no fear of either a vampire or a bitch named Lydia.

Lydia stormed out of the Walters home, down the walkway, and across the street toward her mom's car. She attempted to open the door but it was locked. "Damn it!" She yelled and stomped her foot against the curb. She looked through the Mercedes' driver side window and saw the keys still in the ignition and purse sitting on the passenger seat. She stormed around the car attempting to try the passenger door, it too was locked. With built fury, she kicked the car. "What the hell am I going to do now?" She asked herself then marched back across the street, back up the Walters's walkway then to the front door. Before she had a chance to knock the porch light went dark as did the interior of the house. She again stomped her foot, spun around with her arms crossed over her chest, and pouted. Then she came up with an idea, the sexy guy she just met who happened to live next door.

Back down the steps and walkway she marched then turned on the sidewalk. She walked to the open gate at the neighboring yard. She grimaced a bit seeing the towering old funeral home then adjusted her breasts making certain they were high and prominent. She trekked up the lengthy driveway with long steady strides. Reaching the front porch she paused once more to look up at the rugged house. She shook off the house's creepiness then proceeded up the porch steps. With the poke of her finger the doorbell rang then she stood waiting for someone to come to the door.

Finally the door came open and Vasska looked out at Lydia. "Hello again," He smiled, "May I help you?"

Lydia quickly planted a distraught expression, "Oh, yes, may I use your phone, sir." She pouted a little.

"Of course," Vasska bowed his head then stepped aside, "Please, come in." His eyes followed as Lydia strolled inside then closed the door.

Lydia paused in the huge foray and ogled the interior of the house noticing quite rich looking decorations throughout the foray. "Wow, you have some nice stuff." She sang as Vasska stepped passed her then turned around. She quickly shifted her awe into praise for his help, "Thank you so much. Silly me, I locked my keys in my Mercedes."

"Well, let me show you to the telephone." Vasska turned and moved from the foray with Lydia eagerly followed.

Inside his room, Kyle sat down on the edge of his bed and propped his elbows against his knees. Many of the things Crank explained seemed to be perfectly logical explanations for what he's seen. Yet, inside there was an inkling that prevented the whole vampire scenario from departing his thoughts. What was the likeliness that an actor from over twenty years ago would all of a sudden portray some type of vampire persona just to get attention, especially in that neighborhood? A comment Crank made, how Vasska didn't age a bit in over twenty years, came to mind. His eyes frowned, plastic surgery wouldn't get such natural results. Plastic surgery would be obvious in some features.

He jumped up onto his feet and sat down before the computer then began an extensive search pertaining to any information about Vasska. Entering the neighbor's name didn't bring up anything but checking brought up information about the movie Bloodlust which listed all the characters and the actors who played them. At the top of the list he immediately discovered the name of who portrayed the vampire, Vincent C. Thompson. He clicked the photograph next to the actor and character names and a larger image popped onto another web page. The image was definitely Vasska's but why a different name? Quickly he Googled Vincent C. Thompson which brought up tons of links containing information about the one time actor. His finger clicked onto the very first link.

His eyes studied the first link's information. It spoke about Vincent C. Thompson's dramatically realistic performance in Bloodlust and many more praises for what he brought to the character. Many of the first links gave similar information and praises for Thompson's performance but the next link gave whole other information. Vincent C. Thompson in deed starred in only Bloodlust and during the hype of the film's release the praises twisted into scold for his change in lifestyle and in personality. The few photographs demonstrated the manner Thompson changed; changing physically as well. Once the film's hype ended he disappeared from Hollywood without a single word or reason for such a dramatic exit from the Hollywood scene. Many speculated he couldn't hack such a lavish and stressful lifestyle and took leave to never return into the spotlight again.

He sat back in his computer chair. He didn't understand an actor who was so well liked and beginning stardom would abandon everything the moment fame struck from playing one role as a vampire in Bloodlust. The actor obviously changed his name as well but why? Maybe there was more to Thompson's change. He began to guess that it was possible that Thompson took on not just a role but a lifestyle based around that one character. He heard of stuff like that happening in Hollywood; actors becoming way obsessed with a particular character that they even act outside the movie which eventually becomes reality. Was Vasska the development of Thompson's obsession with the vampire character? He sighed heavily; perhaps such a distorted reality has driven the actor to become a murderer attempting to live his life as a vampire. He almost felt sorry for the guy, if that was what happened.

He turned off the computer monitor and decided to attempt a good night's sleep. As he lay his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes; something in the far depths of his mind still troubled over the thought of Vasska being a vampire or pretending to be one. Maybe the guy wasn't a vampire but something sure strange was happening next door. The more he thought about things the closer he came to sleep. Eventually his thoughts brought him into confusing dreams filled with recent events. He rolled onto his back as his eyes raced behind their lids. Distorted images of the murdered women penetrated his dreams; their mouths wide open with unheard screams as blood flowed turning the images a blurry red. Vasska's grinning lips dripping blood as his eyes glowed in an animalistic manner, his wicked laughter echoed within the dream world.

His chest heaved up and down as his head moved slowly to the side. Images of a festive Halloween twirled with costumed schoolmates dancing as distorted music swallowed their laughter. Their faces terrifying covered by demonic and vampire masks. They danced around and around as the room to spun with the rhythmic colored lights. The images became twisted with memories of the recent events colliding into those of the Friday night Halloween dance. His hands clutched the edge of his blankets tightly as sweat formed across his forehead. Remaining trapped in his dreams he was dull to any senses outside the dream world giving no idea that he was being watched, closely watched from the recliner in the corner of his room.

Relaxing with his legs rested upon the drawn recliner footrest, Vasska sat comfortably watching how Kyle's dreams were making him restless. He placed the tip of a cigar between his lips and took a long drag then blew the heavy scent smoke passed his smirking lips. He reached to the side of the recliner, pulled up the lever dropping the footrest then slowly rose onto his feet while taking another drag of cigar. He stepped to the side of the bed staring down at Kyle as cigar smoke slowly rolled passed his cunningly grinning lips. He slowly bent downward as his lips puckered another drag. He stopped with his face nearly a foot above Kyle's. "Best take heed the warnings your dreams are showing you, Kyle." He sang bitterly with a low whisper while smoke puffed from his mouth with each word, "Trust your instincts, boy, because they never lie." He rose up dropping an ash on the bedroom floor. "I'll see you tomorrow night." He smiled wide with a glint of fangs peeking passed his semi full lips and eyes reflecting animally.

Kyle started to cough tasting cigar smoke in his mouth and the specific odor in his nostrils. His eyes snapped open then he bolted upward looking around his vacant room. He sniffed the air smelling the cigar odor as his eyes frowned in confusion. Had he dreamt the cigar odor and it followed him out of his dreams? Slowly he laid back, his head hit the pillow and his eyes stared up at the ceiling as his hands tugged the blankets over his chest. He sighed deeply with his eyes fluttering him back into sleep.

Kyle's alarm clock blared and he darted upward. It seemed he hadn't slept all night, his dreams taunting him every time he seemed peacefully asleep. Slowly he pulled his legs over the edge of his bed, his feet landing flat against the carpet and pressing down atop the flicked ashes. After stretching for a moment, he stood up and slowly moved to the closet, fetched his clothes and moved into his personal bathroom. Within several minutes or so he returned into his bedroom showered and dressed for school then sat down to put on his sneakers. Downstairs he moved a bit sluggishly, fetched a quick un-toasted Pop Tart then left out the back door.

He pulled the pickup from behind the house and entered the suburban street but quickly noticed Lydia's mom's Mercedes parked across from his house. He immediately pulled over in front of the Mercedes, got out, and stepped up to the expensive car to check things out. On the windshield he noticed a piece of paper tucked under the windshield wiper. He removed the paper, unfolded it and it read:

_Asshole,_

_ Because of you, I locked my keys in the car and my purse. I have to walk home. I hope you're happy, jerk. _

_Lydia_

He frowned and glanced into the car seeing the keys in the ignition; her purse not there. He shook his head and ignored the letter crumpling it in his hand then returned to the truck. Down the street he drove while trying to make sense of last night's dreams then focused on Crank and Fran hoping they had made a mends. He witnessed them fight before but Crank had gotten a tad overboard than ever before. The twins were so different that their bickering seemed a constant thing. He wanted to make things rightwith both of them, especially Fran. Noticing the attention she got from Vasska made him aware of feelings he never knew were there until that moment. For the first time he saw Fran differently which he promised to himself that he would make known. He hoped that night would prove to Fran that he has noticed her and always known her feelings towards him. He nodded in agreement with his plan.

Once at school he sought out Crank and Fran at their lockers which were side by side. Thankfully they were there and he quickly ran up to them. "Hey," He called as he stepped up beside Crank.

Crank turned his head and smiled at Kyle, "What's up?"

"So, we still on for tonight?" Kyle asked immediately, "We can go to the mall 4 after I pick up the money from Mom." He smiled hopefully.

"Yea, we're still on." Crank answered then looked to Fran, "Right?"

Fran nodded as she gathered her text book and binder from her locker.

Crank looked back to Kyle as he slammed his locker, "We're still on."

"Great!" Kyle continued to smile as he glanced at Fran who hung her head and tucked her book and binder against her chest then watched her turn and begin down the crowded hallway. "How's she doing?" He asked Crank as Crank too turned to watch Fran disappear into the crowd.

"She's okay, I guess." Crank replied, "I tried talking to her last night and this morning but she won't say one word. I'm surprised she's still going to the dance." He started walking with Kyle beside him. "So, what did Lydia want?" He asked as they strolled down the hallway together.

"Nothing," Kyle responded, "Same old, same old. Demanding me to go with her to the dance and I turned her down flat!"

Crank laughed and put his arm over Kyle's shoulders, "That's my boy."

Kyle laughed as they stepped into their first hour class.

The only thing Kyle took notice was the fact Lydia wasn't in school. Had she just not shown up because he rejected her last night? He questioned to himself the entire day.

The Halloween dance started about seven p.m. and about thirty minutes to, Crank and Fran showed up at Kyle's. The twins entered the house to find Crank's mom dressed in her every year costume which was a feisty pussy cat. She immediately started snapping pictures of the siblings while Kyle finished dressing up stairs. Crank posed for every picture, dressed in a costume that suited his wicked personality; the devil. With reddish horns protruding from his forehead and face decked out with all its piercings, his body wearing solid red including red leather pants, red black checkered loafers, and a red mesh shirt torn and revealing his nipple piercings. In every picture he flicked his tongue flashing the ball baring tongue ring. As for Fran, she was a different story all together.

"Oh, Fran, you look absolutely beautiful." Darlene praised Fran as she snapped pictures of her as she continued her shyness and blushing.

Fran stood awkwardly beside her devil clad brother dressed in a costume mimicking that of a seventeenth century lady. Her hair was pinned all to one side and spun into tight curls hung down over her shoulder. She even allowed her mom to put make up on her which enhanced her natural beauty, no glasses covering up her eyes. The gown was lacy white and blue satin; on her feet dainty blue slippers with white bows. She felt self conscious of her figure, the way the dress fitted in the torso made her a tad more uncomfortable but the manner the bodice lifted her breasts revealed she actually had breasts and cleavage. "Thank you, Mrs. Walters." She replied softly fidgeting her hands awkwardly.

Kyle approached the stairs and paused seeing his friends at the bottom dressed in their costumes while his mom took picture after picture. His lips curved into a soft smile noticing, for the first time, exactly how beautiful Fran was. He slowly made his way down the stairs and couldn't help but laugh at the manner Crank was dressed; a typical Crank costume. "Hey, you guys." He called reaching the bottom of the stairs. The moment Crank turned around he started laughing and pointing then stepped up to him admiring the Romeo costume. "Go ahead, say it." He laughed as his eyes remained looking at Fran.

"Damn, you look like…" Crank chuckled, "I don't know, man. You just look like a damned sissy."

"No, he doesn't." Darlene protested as she snapped a picture of Kyle, "He looks absolutely handsome!"

"You're his mom," Crank jumped into the photo, "You're supposed to say that." He again flicked his tongue.

Darlene shook her head, used to Crank's comments and antics. "Kyle, doesn't Fran look lovely?" She asked her son noticing how he stared at Fran, she smiled.

"Yea, she does." Kyle agreed continuing to smile at Fran who immediately blushed more than she had earlier.

"Okay, group photo." Darlene sang waving for the three to join together. The three friends stepped beside each other with Kyle in the middle. They smiled as the camera flashed. She smiled wide, "You all look just wonderful, even you, Crank, even if you are dressed like Satan."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kyle's Mom," Crank smiled proudly, "All I needed to buy was the horns! Oh, and I'm not Satan, I'm your typical horny teenager." He continued to smile as Darlene blushed and Kyle and Fran giggled.

"Okay," Darlene frowned, "Well, all of you have a wonderful time and be careful. Kyle, if you need anything just call me at Crank and Fran's parents house."

"Okay, Mom," Kyle nodded then followed Crank and Fran out the front door. His mom followed behind, closing and locking the door. Down the steps they moved then walked toward the pickup as Darlene walked to the curb where her car was parked. They all waved at one another, the three friends headed for the high school as Darlene left for an adult Halloween party.

The school parking lot was packed with cars and teenagers making their way into the high school. The music could be heard outside coming from inside the gym. Kyle, Crank, and Fran walked across the parking lot then followed the costumed crowd through the school's front door then down the hallway stretched toward the gym. Kyle stared in front noticing colored lights flashing inside the gym and glaring through the open two sets of doors. They paused in line as one by one the high school students made their entrance, couples and groups paused to have Halloween year book photos taken. The closer they came to the doors; Kyle became uneasy with the familiar similarities to his dreams from the night before.

They stepped through the doors and were bombarded by the year book club's photographer. Kyle stood staring at the dance floor crowded with fellow students wearing masks and makeup and dancing under strobe colored lights. Crank posed evilly as Fran smiled shyly. Kyle was led away from the doors then Crank darted off into the dancing crowd to make an attempt to disturb as many couples dancing as possible. Kyle and Fran continued together to the refreshments table where Kyle quickly fixed himself a cold glass of Halloween punch. He turned and looked out into the crowd and couldn't stop from smiling seeing Crank bouncing around like a maniac and being shoved away a cheerleader by her footballer boyfriend which summoned him to the next couple. He shook his head.

"He's the one who didn't really want to go and look at him now." Kyle commented standing beside Fran.

"Yea," Fran nodded in agreement, "But in this crowd, he really fits in."

"Yea, you're right." Kyle laughed, "Everyone probably thinks he's dressed normally instead of in a costume." He looked beside him at Fran who stared into the frantically dancing crowd, watching her brother doing what he does best which is annoying people. He set his glass on the table and faced Fran, "Fran, I'm sorry about last night."

Fran didn't turn her head or eyes to look at Kyle. "It's okay." She responded.

"No, it's not." Kyle grabbed Fran's hand and turned her to face him, "You have to know what Crank said last night wasn't true." It was time for him to tell her the truth about how he felt. He watched her face begin to light up then his mouth opened but something caught his eye which interrupted the most important confession of his teenaged life.

Fran stared at Kyle for a moment and finally turned her head toward the direction he looked. Her brief light quickly dimmed seeing who suddenly distracted him from telling her what she had wanted to hear for years. Her hand pulled from his then sadness crept into her hazel eyes as she watched him move passed her. She bowed her head sadly as her arms crossed over her chest. She could literally feel her heart break. Her brother's presence came with a bounce as she stood uncomfortably dealing with her troubling emotions. "Where's Kyle?" She listened to Crank ask. She simply uncrossed one arm and pointed.

Crank slammed down a cup full of punch then looked toward the gym doors. His face twisted into an angry frown seeing his best friend moving toward the culprit who just dowsed his sister's chance with Kyle. "Awe, shit," He cursed then looked at his sister, "Fran, I'm sorry." He may have his moments with Fran but never wanted her to be hurt by his best friend who he knew she cared about way beyond friendship.

Kyle moved through the crowd with his eyes focused near the doors. For some reason, the moment his eyes saw Lydia enter, he found everything planned to be confessed to Fran completely washed away. Lydia stood dressed in her Juliet costume with her hands on her hips as her eyes stared through the crowd directly into his. His mind was blank, only thoughts of Lydia dominated his mind. He pushed his way through the crowd as he watched Lydia stand if waiting for him to come to her. Her deep burgundy painted lips smiled cunningly as her smoky eyes stared into his without a single blink. He was drawn to her as if a hypnotic spell was cast which made it impossible for him to disobey the calling that was driving him towards her.

He finally approached Lydia who seemed pleased to see him. He was practically speechless as she reached and touched the side of his face. "Hey, baby," He listened to her sultry voice sing, "I've missed you. Have you missed me?" He simply nodded as his eyes were snagged in the web within hers. His eyes practically fluttered feeling her nails scrape down the side of his face then neck. "Good," He listened to her comment then felt her hand take hold of his and lead him back through the gym doors.

Crank narrowed his eyes; it was his last straw pertaining to the whole Kyle, Lydia, and Fran thing. "I'll be back." He simply stated and moved into the crowd.

"Crank," Fran attempted to protest but her brother was quickly pushing his way through the crowd. She sighed and wrapped her arms even tighter around her then turned around and made her way through the crowd toward the opposite end of the gym which was near the stage where the DJ was set up atop. She leaned back against the corner keeping her arms tightly wrapped around herself. Her head remained bowed at her teary eyes stared down at the floor while the entire high school enjoyed them-selves dancing, gossiping, and eating and drinking from the refreshment table. She, again, had given herself hopes that Kyle would take notice of her feelings for him but, again, they were faltered by Lydia's unwanted presence. Her head lifted and tilted back with her eyes closed; a single tear trickled down her flushed cheek. Her hand quickly wiped away the tear then opened her eyes aimed at the crowded dance floor. Through the crowd her eyes moved and stopped upon discovering a masked Vasska. Her eyes looked passed the mask and entered within the brilliant pale blue of his. The tears in her eyes began to dry the further her eyes focused on the intensity of his enchanting eyes.

She felt her chest heave against the tight bodice as her eyes watched Vasska begin moving forward through the passing crowd. A costumed teen would pass in front him and in a brief second he seemed to disappear but return the moment another would pass; upon every return her eyes fell deeper into the pools of blue. The light flashed every second intensifying his image and approach which also seemed to attract other teenaged girls who ran their fingers across his broad shoulders but he continued moving through the crowd towards her. He was dressed somewhat in costume including the black mask over his eyes; a black jacket resembling a seventeenth century style trimmed with silver with a partially unbuttoned shirt tucked within the waist of low rise leather pants. Her mind was erased of depressing thoughts of Kyle as her body and mind became numbed with each of Vasska's approaching steps.

Her eyes fluttered slightly as he stepped from behind the crowd, the flashing colored strobe lights giving a spark of light to his eyes as they penetrated deeply into her dazed hazel eyes. His final approach lifted her eyes and kept them locked within his. His hands pressed to the wall forming the corner she had sulked in, arms caging her in front of him. Her eyes grew wide as he leaned forward moving his eyes inches from hers. She searched his eyes; the intensity inside them grew to the point she had to hold her breath as she rested her hands against her still chest. His lips curved into a slightly slanted grin which her lips slowly mimicked. He stepped back and offered his hand then her petite hand slipped in his. He turned and led her from the corner then toward the crowded dance floor.

Far on the other side of the gym Crank rushed out the doors in search for Kyle and Lydia. He was infuriated with Kyle for turning cold towards his sister and quickly being subdued by the bitch Lydia. He moved down the hallway then turned the corner. "Where the fuck are you?" He asked aloud then proceeded down the next hallway spying into what doors he could find open.

Through the crowd and to center of the gym floor Vasska had led Fran by the hand. Once where he wanted her he turned around releasing her hand; she stood slightly dazed by him and his overwhelming presence. The teenaged dancers stepped back, all in shock to see Fran on the floor with someone as sophisticated and attractive as him. In a gentlemanly manner he bowed before Fran keeping his eyes deep into hers. With hand tucked behind his back, mimicking gentlemen from centuries passed, he rose and again offered his hand. She slowly lifted her arm and slipped her hand into his then he twirled her around and brought her against him keeping their eyes locked. His arm slipped around her tiny waist as hers slid atop his shoulder. He tightened his grip of her hand then danced her into an old fashioned Waltz but kept her body snug against his. His lips continued to grin as he danced her within the circle of teenagers who already began to whisper to one another about the amazement of frumpy Fran centered in his attention.

With a final spin he twisted her around and around then released her hand. She stumbled slightly then halted with her back to him. Her eyes scanned the confused expressions in front of her. She lifted her hand and touched her forehead feeling lightheaded and confused. She gasped feeling his arms wrap around her, her back pressed against him. Her head tilted to the side as he brushed the side of his face against hers, her eyes staring into the crowd. She felt his hand move over hers then he spun her around and their eyes again locked. His hands slid up the back of her arms bringing them over his shoulders and around his neck then slid them back down moving his arms tightly around her waist. She could feel the chill radiating through his clothing as her body was pressed firmly against his. Her eyes started to flutter, her head spun feeling almost faint then she dropped back but his arm held her up at the crook of her back. Her head fell back and eyes fluttered trying to see the blurred faces behind her. She felt his icy hand touch the side of her neck then slide down over her lifted breasts then he jerked her back up locking their eyes again.

Crank turned another hall corner and there he found his best friend with his back against the wall making out with Lydia. "Hey, fuck head!" He shouted and watched Kyle quickly turn his head as Lydia turned hers away, "What the fuck did you think you were doing, doing Fran like that?" He began to march toward Kyle and Lydia but froze noticing something very strange about Lydia. The hand Lydia had rested against the side of Kyle's neck had unbelievably long claw-like nails painted blood red. His face frowned then slowly looked to Lydia who remained with her head turned from view. Suddenly Lydia jerked her head his direction which caused him to jump back startled and possible freaked out beyond belief.

"Fuck that bitch!" Lydia growled with prominently white fangs being exposed passed her darkly painted lips, "He's mine!" She turned her head and looked to Kyle whose face quickly distorted into horror seeing the yellowing discoloration of her wide eyes and bitter fangs. "Ain't that right, baby?" She hissed then purred evilly but Kyle screamed and shoved her backwards against the adjacent wall.

Kyle quickly darted towards Crank shouting, "Run!"

Lydia giggled as she licked her tongue across her fangs, "That's right, baby, I like it rough." She left the wall as Kyle and Crank raced back towards the gym.

Down a few hallways, Kyle and Crank ran as fast as they feared Lydia was on their trail. They skidded around the final corner into the hallway leading to the gym. Catching their breath for a quick moment praying being near such a crowded area would stop Lydia from attacking; Kyle looked to Crank who leaned back against the wall. "Okay, you can't tell me that Lydia's some damned actress." He panted while pointing back down the way they had just come.

"Dude, I always thought Lydia was some kind of succubus but," Crank responded panting as well, "But I honestly didn't think she _was_ a succubus. The bitch had fangs!"

Kyle nodded, "Now, do you believe me about Vasska?" He suddenly realized everything he had attempted to set aside was real.

"Whatever you say, dude." Crank replied, "'Cause I know what I just saw and that ain't no damned Halloween scheme." He pointed back the way they had come referring to Lydia.

"We have to get Fran and get the hell out of here." Kyle gathered himself, "If Lydia's here and like that, most likely Vasska's here too."

They headed back into the gym.

The crowd had finished their gawking of Fran and her dance partner and continued their own dancing secluding Fran and Vasska. Vasska kept Fran against him as he moved his body sexually against hers. His hands worked up and down her back brushing against the top of her rear covered in light layers of blue satin and white lace. His eyes continued their spell within hers enticing her to touch the sides of his face. His lips grinned softly which ignited hers to do the same. He bowed his head brushing the tips of their noses together then tilted his head slightly moving his lips against hers. He felt her innocence in the manner she returned his soft kiss. He could practically smell the sweet aroma of her virginity pumping through her veins; purity for the taking.

Kyle and Crank darted into the gym and immediately started searching for Fran. Crank agreed to search where he had left his sister and Kyle took on searching the teen cluttered gym floor. Kyle moved into the crowd getting knocked around a bit by the fast paced dancing school mates. He stumbled around a bit while attempting to peek over bobbing heads. As he moved further into the immensely crowded floor he caught a glimpse of Fran but became severely alarmed seeing who she was dancing with. "Shit," he mumbled under the loud music then proceeded through the crowd creeping closer and closer to Fran and Vasska. Finally he approached them. "Hey," He called to Vasska who quickly turned to look at him. Without any thought to its consequences he thrust his fist and struck Vasska across the jaw then grabbed Fran jerking her behind him.

Vasska smirked with his head turned to the side after Kyle's failed blow. Slowly he turned his head with his eyes closed.

Kyle prepared himself to strike again while keeping Fran protected behind him. "Come on, you fucking bloodsucker!" He taunted Vasska, "Yea, I know what you are!"His willingness to fight slowly faded into fear as his widening eyes watched Vasska crack his neck side to side while the vampire's lips continued to grin. He stepped back keeping hold of Fran's hand, nudging her backwards.

Vasska tilted his head back then opened his eyes. His chuckled in response to Kyle's provoking taunts. Slowly he lowered his head as he lifted the mask from over his eyes dropping it to the floor. The surrounding crowd backed away in anticipation for a brawl unknowingly without sense to what Kyle's fight was about to turn into. His eyes flared bright red as the entire crowd grew silent leaving only the music. His lips twisted into a sinister smirk seeing Kyle's fearful expression. "Nice try, boy." He growled loudly taking a step forward which forced Kyle to back up another step, "It'll take more than that to stop me."

Entering the confrontation came two chaperoning teachers who quickly moved to put an end to the brawl; they too not knowing what they were exactly dealing with. The shorter, much balder, and older teacher stepped between Kyle and Vasska, his back to Vasska. "Kyle Walters, leave the dance immediately before I have to contact your mother." He threatened Kyle who continued to stare through him at Vasska.

Kyle was quickly joined by Crank who quickly jumped and yelped a bit upon seeing Vasska towering over their science teacher Mr. Peterson. "Um, Mr. Peterson," He mumbled pointing behind the teacher trying to signal that the guy was standing right in front of a vampire who looked pretty pissed.

"Oh, I should've thought that you would be someone involved in this, Mr. Jenkins." Mr. Peterson put his hands on his hips then looked to his fellow teacher, "Mr. Edward, would escort these three out of the school." He shook his head then turned around to face the other culprit involved in the conflict. Ignoring the fact Vasska sported demon red eyes and fangs, believing everything as part of a Halloween costume, he waved his finger in Vasska's face. "Now, I know for a fact you aren't one the students. You are way too old to be at a high school dance. I want you out immediately." He scolded Vasska who grinned even wider then snatched his finger waving hand. Before he could protest, his wide eyes watched in horror as Vasska bit his finger off. He screamed in agony girlishly and clutched his blood spurting hand.

The entire gymnasium filled with screams as Mr. Peterson stumbled backwards still screaming in a high pitch. His horrified eyes watched Vasska spat his index finger onto the gym floor as the crowd of teenagers herded toward the doors. Mr. Edward rushed to his aid as Kyle and Crank rushed Fran away from the bloody scene.

Vasska wiped his hand across his blood stained lips revealing his lengthy fingers tipped with black claws. In a swift motion his arms flung back and upward summoning all exits shut preventing the panicking teenagers from exiting which included Kyle, Crank, and Fran. His arms dropped and he quickly snatched both teachers by the throats lifting them off the floor. In another swift movement he collided their heads together and dropped them bloody to the floor. His wide eyes scanned the crowd pushing and shoving in desperation to get out but the doors were sealed shut. He stepped forward preparing to fetch what he had come for.

Kyle and Crank attempted to hold tight to Fran who still wasn't out of her hypnotic daze Vasska had enticed her into. Frantic teenagers slammed into them firstly knocking loose Crank's grip of Fran and shoving him further into the rushing crowd. Kyle kept an arm around Fran trying to fight through the crowd which barely moved being jammed against the sealed doors. He felt his grip loosening as teens kept ramming into him. His arms slipped but he managed to snatch Fran's trembling hand. "Fran, don't let go!" He shouted over the screams and music. He felt his arm be pulled back as he desperately clung to Fran's hand. He looked back at her seeing the strain over her face as she too desperately held onto his hand. "Don't let go!" He shouted feeling her hand begin to slide.

"Kyle!" Fran shouted being knocked around.

"Don't let go!" Kyle shouted again trying to tighten his grip but her hand continued to slip until it was finally broken by a rush of teenagers. He was shoved back into the crowd, slamming against the teenagers behind him. He watched Fran being shoved as he continued reaching to her. "Fran!" He yelled being pushed further away from her by the crowd.

Fran gasped with every push and shove persistently being knocked into other teenagers. A large teenaged football player slammed into her sending her on her stomach onto the floor. She cowered onto the floor as feet trampled and rushed passed. Her eyes snapped open and watched as running feet were quickly jerked off the floor causing the screams to heighten. One by one the floor around her was cleared with the background of sounds of crashing echoed within the loud music. A pair of black silver tipped boots stepped in front of her eyes; she looked upward to see Vasska. Immediately he reached down and grabbed her by the arms pulling her onto her feet. Her horrified eyes met with his and all fear was quickly diminished.

Kyle struck the wall; he struggled to turn around then spotted Vasska with his grip on Fran. "Fran!" He shouted attempting to push back through the crowd but again was slammed against the wall. He continued yelling for Fran as his terrified eyes watched Vasska sweep Fran into his arms then proceed to move further and further away.

At the same time, Crank saw the same as Kyle. Kicking into his brotherly mode, he kicked and punched his way through the crowd attempting to stop Vasska from abducting his sister. He reached an opening as Vasska approached the rear of the gym. In a dead run, he raced across the cleared floor while the entirety of the high school continued to trample and shove one another. "Fran!" He shouted while running. As he continued toward Vasska, he watched the vampire pause and turn his head flashing a victorious grin. Just as Vasska disappeared through the back of the gym he was suddenly brought to the floor by the blunt force of Lydia's body leaping on top of him.

Lydia mercilessly pinned Crank to the floor with her large fangs drooling like a starved animal's. "If you want to see your pathetic sister again," She snarled grabbing a hand full of Crank's black and blue hair, "Come get her and bring my baby with you!" She ruthlessly slammed the back of Crank's head against the floor then darted off with her cackling laughter echoing behind her.

Kyle managed to get free of the panicked mob and rushed to Crank who was slowly sitting up while holding the back of his head. He quickly crouched down beside Crank. "Are you alright?" He asked, "Where's Fran?" He assisted Crank onto his feet.

"That Vasska asshole took her!" Crank groaned rubbing the back of his head, "And your bitchy ex girlfriend wants us to go get her."

"What?" Kyle grimaced, "Come on!" He grabbed Crank by the arm and pulled him out the back of the gym which led to the outdoors. He rushed out releasing Crank and looked around just to see the huge black Hummer racing out of the back parking lot. His face shriveled with desperation and tragic defeat. How could he and Crank both defeat what are now two vampires and one huge buff chick? He knew if they didn't try that Fran would most likely become another one of Vasska's victims or worse, a vampire. He looked to Crank who suddenly slumped down on the walkway.

Crank faced emotions never felt before. The reality that his sister was just abducted by a bloodsucking vampire felt almost unbearable. He sat on the walkway with his elbows against his raised knees and both hands pressed against his forehead. He attempted to be strong as his eyes filled with tears. In anger and frustration he ripped the horns from his forehead and tossed them onto the school lawn. "What the fuck?" He shouted stomping his foot then gripping the top of his hair, "What are we going to do?" He ground the heel of his hands into his eyes.

Kyle stepped up to Crank then crouched down. "We have to everything we can." He answered Crank's frustrated question, "We have to go to Vasska's and get Fran. We're her only hope, Crank. We'll have to take them on using everything we know about vampires."

"Dude, these are real vampires not movie ones." Crank snapped refusing to look over at Kyle, "What if everything we know turns out to be bullshit?"

"Well, the way I see this," Kyle sat down beside Crank, "Obviously vampires in movies and books are based off the real thing; Vasska's proof they exist. We'll have to get everything we need. Go to a church and gather everything we think useful. I'll tell you what, this fucker may have survived the movie but we're going to see to it that he doesn't survive reality." He nodded feeling the strength build inside him. He bolted onto his feet and offered his hand to Crank. "Let's show Vasska what two vampire geniuses are made of." He sang with determination.

Crank looked up at Kyle then smiled with the same determination. He grabbed Kyle's hand then Kyle pulled him onto his feet. "Yea, let's show this bloodsucking pussy how badly two pissed off teenagers can kick his undead ass!" He cracked his knuckles presenting a Billy Idol sneer.

They hurried from behind the building racing to the parking lot as the sounds of police sirens blared in the distance. To the pickup they ran then skidded out of the parking lot robbing the first church they found.

The wind blew through the trees tossing around every branch as the old Benson funeral home stood silent with lights glowing through every window with exception to the attic. Light shined over the balcony then the distinctive shadow of a figure approached. The light dimmed as the drapes were drawn over the balcony doors. Passed the doors Vasska's bare feet moved over the hardwood floor and moved around the antique sofa where Fran lay asleep. He stood behind the sofa shirtless with his eyes staring down at the sleeping beauty. Leaning forward, he reached his hand to the side of her face and gently swept his fingers across her cheek. "It's time to wake up." He whispered then his hand retreated and he stepped back away from the sofa.

Fran's eyes began to flutter as her head lay against the sofa cushion. Her hand lazily lifted and touched the side of her face as her eyes slowly opened. For a moment she continued to lay there with her eyes trying focus on her surroundings. She pressed her hand against the cushion then slowly assisted her upward with her legs tucked atop the sofa. Again she touched the side of her face while leaning back against the strange sofa noticing the unfamiliar surroundings. Her mind vaguely remembered what had happened, the only thing that lingered in her thoughts were the image of Vasska's powerful eyes. Slowly she brought her feet to the antique area rug the sofa sat in center of as her eyes continued to search around the room. Off the sofa she stood then brought her arms wrapped around her chest.

Her eyes scanned the cloth wallpapered walls taking notice of an array of paintings. Each painting portrayed different scenarios depicting vampires and their feasting habits. Her head turned as her eyes followed the span of the wall. A massive painting, a full figure portrait of who she believed to be Vasska, hung centered on a wall set above an antique wooden chest. She became drawn to the portrait seemingly older than the paintings she first saw. Slowly she stepped up to the painting with her eyes lifting up to look at the face. She understood art and saw the painting older than Vasska appeared, at least by a century or two. Was it possible he was a vampire, exactly what Kyle had claimed?

"That was me," Vasska spoke up after watching her closely.

Fran was startled and spun around to see Vasska stepping toward the sofa. She kept her arms tight over her chest with her hands gripped her upper arms.

"I remember when it was painted." He continued to speak as his hands grasped hold of the back of the sofa, "It was the winter of sixteen forty-two. I was living in Austria and have already lived nearly two hundred years. It was my favorite of all portraits that had been done of me, so I tracked it down a little over twenty years ago." He moved from behind the sofa as Fran remained frozen then grinned watching her eyes shift downward from his face, over his semi muscular chest then pause near his navel where his ancient name Bohdan, defined in Slavic as proud ruler, was tattooed in an arch over his navel and the word netopyr_, _Slavic for bat, tattooed in an upward arch below the navel. He brought his hand to his navel and traced his fingertips over his tattooed first name as he stared at her. "Yes, I don't only collect works of art but I have come accustomed to the modern tattoo art to immortalize my name on my body. Bohdan and netopyr; proud ruler of the bats." He gave the definition of his word tattoos. He watched her drop and head bow in her typical display of shyness and nervousness.

He sat down on the sofa keeping his eyes focused on Fran. He crossed his legs and rested an arm atop the sofa's armrest. "I've taken great notice that these times are much different than times of old. There is such difficulty in these times but the violence makes an excellent cover up for my lifestyle. In the past it was difficult to disguise myself because of all the superstitions, myths, and legends about my kind." He tilted his head trying to study if she was listening to his words. "I think I've managed to blend in quite well, don't you? Well, up until now. Tonight was a slight set back but in years to come it will all be past news and your friend will be also."

"Kyle," Fran mumbled as she glanced over at Vasska, "Where's Kyle and my brother?"

He slowly rose up from the sofa. "I'm certain they will arrive at some point." He replied, "I have no doubt they will come for you but without success. I will admit it has been troublesome the way Kyle has spied his way into my secret life. Yet, I've come to understand the purpose of it all." He approached Fran then attempted to touch the side of her face but she took a step back in fear. He frowned then replaced it with a smile.

"Are you going to kill me?" She quickly asked fearing the answer while keeping her head and eyes down, "You're going to kill my brother and Kyle too?"

"Don't you understand?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the side. He again brought his hand near the side of her face and she cringed in fear but proceeded to brush the side of her face gently with the back of his fingers. He traced the side of her face with his black painted fingertip moving downward along the side of her jaw then traced until his fingertips reached under her chin. After bringing her bowed head upward he waited till her eyes followed then focused his eyes on hers. He took another step closer bringing their bodies an inch from one another. "The only reason I believe explains Kyle's presence in my life is you." He spoke softly searching her eyes for the trigger to bring her back into his deceitful web.

"Me," She mumbled with a whisper.

"Of course, you," He nodded slightly, "I don't believe in chance meetings. It was fate that we met. If Kyle hadn't done as he had, I would not have met you." He reached down and took her hand between both of his. "The moment my lips touched the sweetness of your hand I felt the burn of all your pain and longing. I immediately sensed every inch of your desperation wanting to be seen not as a mere girl but as the beautiful woman I see before me. It is my fate to see that all the pain is taken away." He brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it softly as his eyes continued to burn into hers. He brought the petite palm of her hand against the side of his face drowning her eyes with his overpowering gaze. "I will see that you won't ever suffer again because of Kyle. All those emotions you agonize over for him will disappear and there will only be me and eternal happiness. When you give to me, you will only receive everything." His hands cupped the sides of her face as her hand slowly lowered from his.

"I…" She attempted to speak but his words and overwhelming gaze stole any further words. Her chest heaved heavily as he stepped back; his hands slipped from the sides of her face. She stood silent as he stepped around her, pinning back his lengthy blond hair. Her body grew numb as he stepped behind her, his hand touched the curve of her shoulder causing her to sigh deeply with her eyes beginning to flutter. Up the side of her neck she felt his hand move. She felt his bare chest press against her exposed shoulder blades as his hand gently slid back down to her shoulder. She felt intoxicated; her head dropped back against his shoulder. Her breathing became heavier as his arms slipped around and wrapped just beneath her breasts holding her against him.

The brush of his lips against the curve of her jaw quivered through her entire body. Her hazel eyes lazily stared at his portrait, the painting eyes seemed just as captivating and hypnotic as his real life eyes. Again his lips pressed, moved down along the side curve of her neck; the kiss was a little stronger by the way the tip of his tongue pressed against her heated flesh. Her eyes shifted away from the portraits eyes as something inside her sensed the upcoming kiss. She held her breath as her hand grabbed hold of his wrist then pulled his arm away. Upon his release, her legs gave way and she dropped to the area rug catching herself with her hands hitting the floor flat. She remained staring at the multi colors of the rug as she finally released her breath following by her chest heaving against the tight bodice.

Vasska stood staring down at her as she was frozen partially lying on the floor, holding her torso from the floor with the use of her hands and arms. His lips curved into a slight grin finding her inner struggle intriguing but the struggle wasn't enough to fight against his determination. Then her head slowly turned and lifted; her hazel eyes looked up at him glistening with tears. The grin faded from his lips having never seen such an intense and powerful sadness expressed by any of his victims. There was no fear in her eyes, only pure sadness in its greatest form. For the first ever, he was drawn to sadness not fear which usually fueled his determination for the annihilation of his past victims. He stepped forward then onto his knees lowered with her eyes following his downward movement. His eyes scanned every feature of her face etched with sadness then retreated to her eyes just as two single tears emerged from both eyes rolling down her flushed cheeks. Perhaps it was the first time he would be doing what his lies had portrayed; fate to take away the pain and sadness her eyes reflected so intensely.

She rose onto one arm then reached her hand to the side of his face. He pulled back slightly as if the heat from her touch scalded his skin. No one had ever touched him freely; the recent spell his eyes had cast had diminished behind her overwhelming sadness. She relinquished the use of her arm and delivered another hand to the other side of his face. His eyes remained caught in the sadness of hers as she inched forward tilting her head slowly to the side. He watched closely as she continued forward then brought her soft and heated lips against his. He closed his eyes; returning another's kiss instead they returning his. Her lips pressed firmer as his parted touching the tip of his tongue with hers. His arm moved behind her and hand trailed upward over her back then to the back of her hair removing the costume jeweled barrette releasing the reddish brown curls which fell to the center of her back.

Her hands moved to the back of his hair; her petite fingers tugged the tie from his long blond ponytail. His hair fell down over his ears and flowed against his shoulders as her fingers slid into the silky strand. His eyes partly opened revealing their transformation from brilliant blue to vibrant red. Both arms wrapped around her; one hand slid gripping her shoulder from behind as her arms wrapped around his neck with her hands gripping the back of his hair. He shifted his lips kissing the corner of her mouth then moved kissing her cheek as her head tilted to the side. Again his lips moved kissing the underside of her jaw then moved to the side of her neck as his arms tightened around her and hand gripped her shoulder tightly. His head raised and bent back as his lips parted. With his eyes wide and bloody red, his canines sprouted into deadly pointed fangs as did his bottom canines. He opened his mouth wider exposing the full length of his fangs then immediately drove them down embedding them into the sweet and untouched flesh of the curve between her neck and shoulder.

Pain caused her to gasp loudly and eyes snap open wide. Her pain grew into numbness, spreading from where his lips were latched and flooded over her body slowly with each time he drew her blood passed the fangs. Her hands loosened their grip of his hair and dropped to his shoulders. Slowly his powerful bite delivered her onto her back on the floor. Her arms fell back as his moved out from under her while he continued to draw her virginal blood into his body. Her gasps became shallow. Her wide eyes stared up at the ceiling which slowly blurred. The numbness continued paralyzing her body, unable to feel his chest press down against hers while his mouth remained latched over the punctures his fangs created. Her gasps faded, her head turned limply to the side as his mouth remained latched and suckling. Glistening blood slowly pooled from under her limp body, expanded in width and length while absorbing slowly into the fibers of the area rub.

He shifted his arms, using his forearms as leverage against the floor. His shoulder blades tensed, flexing the intricate tattoo design etched over them; a detailed image of spanned bat wings with outstretched arms reaching above the wings. His back arched upward giving life to the tattooed body of a man stretched down the length of his spine. The man's feet were monstrous in detail with talons aimed down to the small of his back where a colorful and detailed portrayal of a woman's limp body dangled lifelessly gripped by the talon feet.

Kyle's pickup parked in the driveway of his house then he and Crank quickly got out moving to the bed of the truck. Both reached into the truck bed lifting out two backpacks filled with supplied for their upcoming battle with the undead. They stepped beside one another and moved for the driveway for the old funeral home. Passed the open rusted gates they walked and proceeded up the driveway. Both started to slow their pace when reaching the halfway point up the driveway. The old Benson Funeral Home looked even creepier, not only was it Halloween but something darker seemed to have drifted over the entire house and property as if they had entered a scene in one of the old vampire flicks they once loved to watch.

The old funeral home stood like a towering beastly centerpiece within the oddly eerie yard. Heavy mist swirled about the base of the house as more seemed to pour through the steel fencing surrounding the large plot of land. The wind seemed gustier as the trees danced back and forth with their leaves swirling to the ground. It was like another dimension solely there to accommodate the monsters that thrived inside the structure. The moon even seemed to shine through the dragging clouds and focus its light on that one single property.

"This is so fucked up." Crank mumbled as he slowly walked beside Kyle, "Is it me or does entire place seem like it was ripped out of a scene from that Bloodlust movie?"

"Oh, about that movie," Kyle remembered the information he found on the internet, "I have my suspicions that Vasska wasn't always Vasska."

Crank paused to look at his friend, "What do you mean?"

Kyle paused, "I found out that the actor's name, in that movie, is Vincent C. Thompson."

"Okay, what's that mean?" Crank asked, perhaps not ready to hear what theory was about to come out of Kyle's mouth.

Kyle continued forward, "Well, I think it was really Vincent C. Thompson who played the vampire but something happened afterwards and he vanished. Then you have Vasska."

Crank continued walking beside Kyle, "Get to it."

Kyle paused again, "Well, I think it's probable that the actor obviously didn't only take on Vasska's persona but became Vasska. I think they're two different people all together but share the same identical body."

Crank grabbed Kyle's shoulder and turned him around, "Are you telling me we have some kind of vampire possession on our hands?" He watched Kyle nod. "Well, what a fucking twist in the plot."

"Agreed," Kyle nodded again and continued walking toward the house.

The boys walked the rest of the driveway and reached the front porch. They both took a moment to look over the creepy structure. Kyle took a deep breath then exhaled as he stepped up onto the first step but Crank quickly tugged on the sleeve of his Romeo costume. He looked down at Crank, "What?"

"Hey," Crank whispered, "I have to confess something before we go inside and possibly face our deaths."

"Now's not a good time." Kyle whispered back, "Can it wait."

"Would I honestly bring it up if it could?" Crank whispered a bit louder.

"What is it?" Kyle shook his head wanting to get inside and save Fran.

"Well," Crank started to blush a little then took a deep breath and blurted his confession, "Dude, I'm gay." He frowned noticing no expression change on Kyle's face. "Um, dude, I just confessed I'm a fruit and you're looking at me as if it's not a big deal."

Kyle stepped down onto the first step and placed both hands on Crank's shoulders. "Crank, I've known you for five years." He started his own confession, "We know just about everything about each other which includes I've always known you were gay." He turned and proceeded up the steps.

Crank was dumfounded; he just confessed his biggest secret thinking it would freak out his best friend but apparently he was wrong. "Woe, I didn't see that coming." He commented and followed Kyle up the steps. "How'd you know?" He whispered as they approached the door.

"Like I said," Kyle responded undoing the chain around his neck and removing Fran's grandmother's gold cross, "I've always known. I figured it out the first time we watched a vampire movie together. You were practically drooling over the guy vampires and seemed unimpressed with the women ones. I put two and two together." He gripped the cross tightly and reached for the door handle, "Can we drop it and save Fran." The moment his hand brushed against the knob the door popped open.

"Well, at least they left the door open for us." Crank smirked, still a little frazzled about Kyle knowing about his gayness and never saying a word in past.

"Alright," Kyle whispered more quietly, "Let's be really quiet and maybe we can sneak inside without anything too bad happening." He slowly opened the door enough for he and his backpack to slip through then Crank followed behind. He stepped into the foray quickly noticing that everything he had seen before had been unpacked and put in their places. The door suddenly slammed behind him causing him to jump then spin around.

"My bad," Crank apologized having back kicked the door shut.

"What part of quiet don't you understand?" Kyle attempted to whisper as quietly as possible while scolding his friend. He watched Crank lip 'sorry' then turned and walked further into the house with Crank close behind. Walking to the right, he entered a large room decorated with antique furniture and different type of artifacts. He continued through the room with Crank practically stepping on his heels and hanging onto his backpack. In a single line with Crank behind him, he led Crank through another doorway while he held the cross in front of him prepared to aim and fire its Catholic holiness. Once through the doorway he found the staircase leading to the second floor. He turned his head then pressed his index finger on his lips signaling for Crank to continue his silence and Crank nodded in agreement.

Halfway up the staircase, Kyle looked back at Crank again and signaled to the backpack strapped to Crank's back. He waited as Crank quietly removed the backpack, unzipped it then dug inside and pulled out one of the fancy silver crosses they managed to swipe from the church they robbed. Once Crank hung the backpack over his shoulders again, he proceeded up the staircase moving up each hardwood step slowly. Suddenly he heard a sound which forced him to stop mid step while Crank hugged closely behind him. "What was that?" He asked looking around nervously.

"Sorry," Crank whispered peeking around Kyle's backpack, "I'm nervous and pretty damned scared. Who do you think has been stinking up the room during exams?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and grimaced upon the ominous odor creeping up behind him. He moved to put his foot down on the next step up then another sound came. He turned his head to glare at Crank. "Can't you hold it?" He commented.

Crank shook his head, "Wasn't me that time."

They both looked to the top of the staircase and another sound followed. Their heads turned in sync looked to the left at the top of the staircase. The sound continued in rhythm to footsteps then their eyes went wide watching Vasska step from behind a wall then walk along side the banister. Their eyes followed the vampire as he approached the top of the stairs then turned looking down at their fearful expressions.

Vasska grinned staring down at the boys five steps below him as arms spread out and hands grabbed the top the staircase banisters. "Welcome to my lair, boys." He sang while tapped his lengthy claws against the wood banisters.

"Alright, Vasska, where's Fran?" Kyle spoke up.

"Yea, where's my sister, asshole?" Crank followed with his own version of Kyle's questions while standing behind Kyle.

Vasska released the banisters then crossed his arms over his chest covered by a midnight blue long sleeved tee shirt. He rested an elbow on the other crossed arm and pinched his chin between his clawed finger and thumb tips as if he needed a moment to think. He leaned against the banister keeping his eyes on the boys. "Well, why don't you attempt to pass me and find out for yourself." He taunted.

Kyle went to step up prepared to fire the holiness from the cross tight in his grip but Crank rushed forward beside him and aimed his stolen cross directly at Vasska.

"I'll handle this." Crank shouted, "Take that you bloodsucking prick!"

Vasska frowned with amusement, rolled his eyes then shook his head. He uncrossed his arms and stepped down before the cross aimed at his face. "It takes a bit more than pointing it in my face, boy." He grinned coyly.

Crank's face went blank as he lowered the cross and took a look at it as if to find a defect or something then shook it like a low battery remote. He looked over at Kyle, "I don't get it. It always works in the movies."

"That's the movies." Kyle responded quickly tightening his grip around the cross.

Vasska shifted his eyes to look at Kyle and smirked.

Kyle stepped forward and quickly brought the cross before Vasska's face. "You have to have faith in it before it'll work!" He stated then smiled seeing Vasska's eyes grow wide as they focused on the cross which was much smaller than Cranks but his immediate faith triggered its holiness. "Now, get your ass back!" he sneered glaring at Vasska who quickly took a step backwards up the staircase stepping back onto the landing.

Crank simply nodded, impressed of his friend's knowledge.

Vasska continued to step back as his eyes were focused on the golden cross clutched in Kyle's hand. His lips curled as a low hiss grumbled passed his clenched fangs. He shifted his body with his eyes permanently focused on the cross then slowly stepped backwards until he vanished from where he had come.

Kyle smiled, sensing victory. He turned his attention from the cross and looked behind him at Crank. "Let's get Fran." He stated with confidence. He paused before faced in front of him and watched Crank look passed him with his face growing pale. His confidence slowly shriveled into fear then he dared to turn his head to look in front of him. His eyes went wide then a tight vice gripped his throat and in seconds his feet dangled above the staircase. He stared down into the face of the buff woman named Tony. He heard Crank screech like girl behind him then he found himself flying through the air, over the staircase and crashing to the floor below.

Crank had watched his best friend turn into a helpless rag doll as he was tossed to the floor below. He looked to the huge woman and slowly started stepping backwards down the stairs as his hand dropped the cross. "Oh, mother, you're huge." He mumbled then screamed the woman took a step down. He jumped then stumbled then tumbled backwards down the stairs landing on his back on the floor at the bottom of the staircase. Quickly he looked up the staircase just as Vasska returned and stepped down beside the very large and beefy woman. With another scream of fear, he scrambled to his feet and darted through the house racing for the front door. Out the door he ran stumbling down the porch steps and landing hard on his knees. Again he scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could down the driveway. He darted onto the sidewalk and hurried to Kyle's house. He ran into the house.

"MRS. KYLE'S MOM!" He shouted after slamming and locking the door behind him. He raced into the living room, grabbed the cordless phone and proceeded to attempt dialing 911 but received a recording stating, "Thank you for calling 911. Your call is important to us. All emergency operators are currently busy. Please stay on the line and we'll get to…" He slammed the phone down and cussed out his frustrations. He looked around the living room noticing that all the lights were on but Kyle's mom wasn't to be seen. Taking a brief moment to gather his scrambled senses, he remembered Kyle's computer. Out of the living room, into the foray, and up the stairs he ran. Down the hallway and into Kyle's bedroom he rushed. He darted across the room and turned on the computer attempting to contact the emergencies services via email. He huffed in frustration going through the internet process of opening his email page.

As he stood trying to type an email the monitor suddenly went black, all power shut off to the computer. He quickly knelt down to see no plug in but the power cords spanning from under the desk. He followed, on his hands and knees, the power cords to where they were plugged into an extension cord then proceeded to follow the extension cord. The cord slowly curved upward and the end with the prongs dangled from someone's hand. "Ah-oh," He commented as his eyes lifted from the hand to the face of Lydia, "Shit." He watched with wide eyes as Lydia slowly wrapped the cord around and around her hand and wrist then jerked causing the computer to crash to the floor shattering the monitor. He scooted backwards as Lydia dropped the cord then scrambled to his feet and climbed over the bed in a rush. Into the attached bathroom he raced, slammed and locked the door.

"Come back here, you little prick!" Lydia shouted as she raced to the bathroom door finding it locked. She darted away.

Crank hurried to the bathroom door leading out into the hallway. He rushed out of the bathroom but skidded the moment he saw Lydia rushing directly towards him. He darted back into the bathroom, slammed and locked that door. He slowly backed away from the door as he listened to Lydia pound heavily against the hallway side. He looked around feeling trapped like a rat in a cage. Quickly his mind went to the backpack. He scrambled to slip it off then dug inside for anything to defend himself from the scariest bitch he had ever known, scary even before she became a vampire.

Lydia ceased her pounded and twisted herself from raging mad into sultry. She leaned against the door twirling her hair around her clawed finger. "Crank, sweetheart," She sang with a seductive tone, "I know everything about why you've been jealous of my relationship with Kyle. I know you've wanted me for yourself."

Crank paused with his hand inside the backpack; his eyes lifted looking at the door. "Na-uh," He whispered to himself and grinned.

"Open the door and I'll let you have me." Lydia continued to her seduction speech, "I'll be all yours, sweetheart." The door swung open and she smiled wide with fangs and all.

"Hey, Lydia, guess what?" Crank quickly asked.

"What's that," She sang with the belief she had persuaded Crank into her trap.

"I'm gay." He announced bluntly with a wide smile.

"Huh," She mumbled with a confused expression which took her off guard then immediately a huge splash of holy water struck her in the face. She screamed in agony and stumbled backwards with her hands over her face. She hit the door to the study which swung open then she fell backwards onto the floor still screaming as her features began to bubble and singe from the blessed water.

Crank stepped out of the bathroom carrying a jug of holy water, stepped across the hallway, and stepped beside Lydia who was writhing in agony. She suddenly stopped, uncovered her face revealing the blistering damage the holy water created. He smiled down at her then she grabbed his ankle but he didn't jump in fear. "We can change that." He listened to her slur, her lips sloped, swollen, and blistered. "Nah," Crank shook his head, "You can't." He tipped the jug over and poured the entire contents all over Lydia's body. He stepped back as she started screaming hideously as the holy water sizzled her flesh like acid. He grimaced in disgust smelling the grotesque odor of her flesh being melted by the holy fluids. Stinking steam rose from her writhing body. Her legs kicked as her arms flailed fiercely while she continued to scream passed boiling gurgles. Within moments her screams faded as the entirety of her body turned into gooey flesh and vampire muck.

He fanned his hand back and forth passed his face fanning away the stench rising from what was left of Lydia. "Phew, she smells worse than me," He commented with his stomach churning. A little sound came out of no where. "Yep, she does." He nodded.

Kyle's body ached as he slowly came back into consciousness. His eyes slowly fluttered open to look upon total darkness. He blinked but couldn't see no light what so ever. He lifted his arms and attempted to feel above only to feel satin covering a hard surface. His eyes scanned back and forth and finally saw a sliver of light. His fingers probed where the light was coming from. It hit, he was inside one of the coffins in the basement. Panic quickly settled inside him and he started slamming his fists and knees against the lid. He started screaming for help continuing his panicked fisting and kneeing of the coffin lid.

The front door of the house slowly crept open then Crank peeked his head inside looking around for any sign of the buff Tony and really scary Vasska. He listened carefully for any sign of footsteps signaling a sneak attack then he heard what sounded like yelling. He slipped through the door opening then quietly shut the door behind him. On his tiptoes he snuck across the floor following the yelling. Through the house he tiptoed cautiously praying he wouldn't be surprised by anything jumping out to get him. Through the living room he snuck then entered a hallway leading toward the back of the house. The further he crept the louder the yelling became. He followed the yelling to a door then pressed an ear against it immediately detecting the yelling coming from behind it. He hoped it wasn't a trap as he closed his and opened the door with a swift swing. He opened one eye then followed by opening the other.

With a sigh of relief he looked down a stretch of stairs leading to the basement where the yelling came from. He took a deep breath then proceeded down the steps slowly one by one. At the halfway point he bent down and peeked into the basement seeing no signs of trouble. Down the rest of the steps he raced recognizing that the yelling voice was Kyle's. He followed the yelling and pounding to a light blue coffin. He immediately lifted the lid then Kyle darted up word gasping for air.

In desperation Kyle climbed out the coffin than hugged Crank for coming to his rescue. "Oh thank you, thank you!" He panted hugging Kyle tightly.

Crank smirked, "Like I said before, you're not my type."

Kyle briefly laughed then stepped back out of the embrace, "I know that." He quickly rushed to the nearest coffin, "I bet Fran's in one of these. Start opening them." He and Crank quickly went to work opening the coffins. One by one they were found empty until they both stepped to the last one. He looked at Crank just as Crank looked at him. Together they lifted the lid to find Fran. "Oh, no," He moaned.

"What the hell!" Crank commented quickly reaching inside the coffin. Kyle followed and assisted him lifting Fran out of the coffin then gently lowered her to the basement floor. He quickly knelt down beside his sister whose eyes were wide open with an almost purplish discoloration and face deathly pale. He placed his fingertips just under jaw trying to feel a pulse. He dropped back onto his rear after jerking his hand away. His horrified eyes looked to Kyle who knelt down on the opposite side of Fran. "She's dead. What did he do to her?" He commented with shock and remorse cracking his tone.

"That's what he did." Kyle stated as he lifted Fran's head off the floor then brushed back her hair revealing the signature marks of a vampire's bite.

"That son of a bitch," Crank shouted, "He killed her!"

"No, not exactly," Kyle commented as he turned her head then lifted up her top lip showing Crank the fangs that had already begun to sprout in replacement of her canines. "He bit her and now she's turning into a vampire." He lifted his eyes to see the horrified expression move over Crank's pale face.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Crank mumbled staring at the prominent evidence of his sister's transformation into a vampire.

Vasska looked down at the floor beneath his silver tipped boots. He looked Tony who looked back him with a questioning frown. "What's wrong?" She asked setting down the dress she was in process of hanging in an antique armoire. His eyes turned to look at the floor as he snuffed out a cigar in a standing ashtray. "Her brother is here." He responded to her question then moved for the door with Tony quickly following.

"What are we going to do?" Crank asked as he continued to stare at his sister.

Kyle gently set Fran's head back against the floor then stood up. "We'll kill the bastard before sunrise." He answered Crank's desperate question.

Crank stood up and looked over his sister at Kyle. "Do you think that'll save her?" He asked, questioning his own knowledge of vampire movies.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Kyle replied then stepped behind Crank to dig into the backpack and pulled out another cross since the one given to him by Fran had been lost during his flight through the air. "We have to do whatever it takes to stop this from happening to her." He commented as he did the zipper to the backpack then turned Crank around to face him. "We're going to save Fran, I promise." He nodded with reinsurance that they will succeed then turned around moving for the basement stairs.

The friends hurried up the basement steps then entered the hallway and turned moving toward the living room. In the living room they turned and marched to the staircase. Beside one another they moved up the stairs but before reaching the top Tony stepped in front of them blocking their mission to find and stake Vasska. Side by side they glared up at Tony whose face was beyond serious. Kyle lifted the cross in attempt to ward off the henchwoman but she only responded with laughter. He frowned sensing he was totally wrong about what she was. Then the truth began to come to light.

Tony continued to laugh loudly as the tone lowered and grumbled with a beastly growl. Her head bent back as the beastly laughter transformed into a low howl. Her head jerked side to side with the sounds of her joints cracking. Her head jerked forward with her eyes wide with their pupils severely dilated to the point the brown was swallowed. Her lips sneered then stretched as beastly fangs sprouted and pushed forward. She pulled her broad shoulders back with the sounds of her clothing ripping then her mouth opened wider expanding her jaws beyond imaginable. Her chest heaved forward as another howl escaped her distorting jaws.

Kyle and Crank stepped back in sync as their wide eyes watched the unveiling of the nature of what type of creature Tony was; a werewolf. Their eyes slowly shifted upward as the monster she-bitch began to tower even higher. Within moments they stood in her mighty shadow; faces pale and mouths hanging open. Kyle leaned back as a black haired and clawed hand reached down grabbing hold of his costume collar then his feet slowly lifted off the steps giving him a flashback to the last time when he was thrown over the stairs. His wide eyes stared down at the snarling long snout of the werewolf having the sense he may have a different fate this time; the werewolf began opening its jaw preparing to devour him.

Crank looked down seeing the silver cross. Not only was he a genius about vampires, werewolves as well. He snatched up the silver cross then lunged forward driving it into the werewolf's exposed chest, embedding it up to the arms of the cross. He stumbled back as Kyle dropped to the stairs. He slammed himself against the rail as the werewolf howled in agony. His wide eyes watched steam pour from the strike zone; the werewolf unable to pull the cross from its chest because every attempt singed the beast's black furred hands. His eyes followed as the werewolf suddenly dropped forward and tumbled down the length of the stairs. He grimaced, upon hitting the floor; the werewolf's image had vanished leaving behind a buff naked woman with lifeless eyes and an embedded cross sticking out from between her muscular peck-ish breasts. He made a gagging sound as he helped Kyle up.

Kyle stared down at Tony as he stood up. He rubbed his chest then looked at Crank who had a proud smirk on his face. "Thanks again." He praised his friend for saving his life a second time.

Crank patted Kyle hard on the arm, "Just another service performed by your typical gay vampire-slash-werewolf killer."

"That's a little too much." Kyle grinned then turned to continue up the stairs but was again stopped upon Vasska darting before the top of the stairs. He smirked as he watched Vasska's face become distressed by the fact his watch dog lay dead on the floor behind them. "What's wrong?" He asked Vasska cockily then darted his hand upward aiming his cross and all his faith directly at Vasska. "This shit ends now!" He threatened Vasska who hissed loudly in response.

"Yea," Crank stepped forward and grabbed hold of Kyle's wrist assisting with his newfound faith, "Time to die, fuck head!"

The best friends stepped upward moving the cross towards Vasska whose beaming red eyes widely stared at the cross; his expression twisting into panic feeling the power both boys' faiths combined radiated through the cross. Vasska lips trembled as a loud and pissed off hiss grumbled passed his snarled fangs. He head lowered with his eyes glaring into the cross tightly fisted in Kyle's hand. His lengthy and clawed fingers curled into fists. His mouth opened wide and high pitched bat-like screech poured outward. The force of his abilities became apparent as the windows behind him shattered inward and a mighty gust struck Kyle and Crank causing them to fall back against the rails.

The boys looked to the top of the stairs just as Vasska pulled his sweater tee shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Their eyes again grew wide being forced to see another grotesque transformation. Vasska bent forward, his hands grabbing the banisters then he screeched louder in a lower tone seemingly in pain. The sound of ripping emulated as the flesh of his back split down the length of his spine. He reached behind grabbing hold of each side of the ripped flesh then pulled back the fleshy layers freeing mighty bat-like wings. The massive wings began to flap driving more gusts against Kyle and Crank pinning them against the staircase rails. His arms flung back as did his head with a ear shattering and demonic screech bellowing into the air. His body lifted from the floor as the leather tip of his boots ripped open releasing his toes stretching out hideously black talons. Suddenly, to his left he took flight with his wings pushing him towards the window at the end of the corridor.

The sound of shattering glass forced Kyle and Crank out of their shock, not realizing the exact extent of the type of vampire Vasska was, then they scrambled to their feet and raced after Vasska but he had already made an escape out the corridor window. They ran to the shattered window. Both their heads poked out and looked in opposite directions for the vampire. They quickly noticed the sky showing the beginning of dawn. They moved their head back through the window and looked at one another.

"Okay, it's almost dawn and there's a possibility the coffin is hidden somewhere in the basement or in the attic." Kyle stated, "I'll try to find how to get into the attic and you check in the basement." He went to begin his search but Crank grabbed his arm then turned him around.

. "You want me to go alone?" Crank questioned fearfully, "My sister is in the basement and she has fangs. What if she wakes up and Vasska is down there too?"

"I'm checking the attic by myself." Kyle commented, "If I find something I yell down to you."

"Oh, that's not fare," Crank whined, "You may get to deal with only one vampire and I may have to deal with two. Fran was already slap happy as a mortal. Can you imagine what she's gonna be like as a vampire?"

"Damn it, Crank," Kyle shook his head, "Just do it! You accuse me of having no balls, where's yours?" He turned and continued down the hallway, moved passed the staircase then entered another hallway.

Crank took a quick glance down at his crotch then took a deep breath trying to gather those balls that seemed to have shrunken from the recent scary events. He marched to the staircase and forced himself down. Reaching the bottom he tiptoes around the naked corpse of Tony's then moved into the living room. Down the hallway he continued his determined march then stepped to the doorway leading down into the basement. "Okay," he removed his backpack then pulled out another stolen cross along with a stake and metal headed hammer, "Now I'm ready." He nodded then proceeded down the basement stairs with a cross in one hand and stake and hammer in the other.

Again, halfway down he took a peek into the basement to find his sister still lying on the floor where they had left her. He crept slowly down the rest of the steps and looked around the large basement wondering if there was a hiding place for a coffin. He cautiously walked further into the basement keeping an eye on his motionless sister. He checked in the dark corners, searching behind wooden moving crates, and poked his head around corners but no other coffin could be found. Well, he guessed, the coffin had to be located in the attic Kyle was searching for. He shrugged his shoulders then stepped over Fran and moved toward the stairs.

Nearing the stairs he freezes upon hearing a loud gasp. His face frowned as he predicted what would probably be found if he turned around. He stood there quietly but refused to turn around. "Fran, is that you?" He asked followed by a strained gulp.

Fran slowly rose to a seated position then turned her head seeing her brother standing perfectly still. Slowly she crept upward onto her feet as her purplish eyes glared widely at her brother's back. Her lips grinned flashing bits of her new fangs. She chuckled evilly with a hint of a hiss slithering passed her exposed fangs. She stepped forward as her fingers were curled like claws. She watched as Crank slowly turned his head and looked his shoulder seeing her from the corner of his eye. "Hello, brother." She hissed coyly then snarled and snapped her fangs at her brother but he responded by spinning around aiming a cross at her face. She screeched then dropped to the floor cowering with her arms covering her head with her body crunched in a fetal position.

"Okay, you just keep your ass down there and I won't have to kill you, Fran." Crank nodded as he stepped backwards toward the stairs, "Just stay in the basement while Kyle and I kill your fucked up vampire boyfriend then everything will be okay." He took a step backwards up onto the stairs, spun around, and hightailed it out of the basement. He slammed the door behind him, grabbed an antique chair from the adjacent wall then pinned it against the doorknob. He hurried down the hallway, through the living room, then up the staircase yelling his friend's name.

Kyle stepped up the final step that brought him into the attic. Everything was dark accept for the light coming up the stairwell behind him. He heard Crank calling his name. "Up here!" He yelled down the stairwell and in seconds Crank skidded before the doorway then darted up the stairwell and made a dead stop beside him. "Didn't find it?" He asked staring into the darkness of the attic.

Crank huffed and puffed trying to catch his breath. "Nope," he panted leaning forward with his hands on his knees, "But I've got some other bad news."

"What?" Kyle asked taking a step into the darkness with his hand searching for anything dangling which could be a light cord.

Crank rose up placing his hands on his hips, "Fran's awake."

Kyle paused and looked back at Crank, "What?"

"Oh, yea," Crank nodded, "She's awake and exactly what I said she'll be. She wanted to do more than frog me; she would've sucked me dry if I hadn't shot her ass with this cross." He raised his hand and showed Kyle his protection.

"Well, we have to find his coffin." Kyle stated and continued searching for a light cord. His hand brushed something dangling down, grabbed hold then tugged igniting the light above which only dimly lit up the cluttered attic space. "Hey, you look one way and I'll look the other, okay?" He glanced back at Crank who nodded then departed into another part of the maze like attic. He carefully moved into a stretch of boxes creating a walkway through the mess. Another cord was found, he tugged it and lit his path further. A creaking sound spooked him; he looked back toward the stairwell. "What was that?" He heard Crank call with a loud whisper, hidden somewhere else in the cluttered attic.

"I don't know," Kyle called back, "Just keep looking and I'll check it out." He walked back the way he came approaching the stairwell but stopped upon hearing another creak. His eyes focused on the stairwell as other creaks followed. Slowly he watched a shadowed figure move upward out of the stairwell; the silhouette of a woman obvious as by the light shining from behind her. He immediately knew who it was. "Fran," He spoke up as she paused upon reaching the attic floor. The dim lighting reflected in her eyes giving them an animal glow. "Fran, stay back, I don't want to hurt you." He warned prepared to aim the cross at her.

Crank moved through the somewhat darkness, most of the light was wherever Kyle was. A dangling light cord brushed his face; he quickly grabbed it and lit where he stood. He frowned, disappointed finding he literally hit a wall, a brick wall. He shook his head and took a step forward. His foot was caught by a fallen lamp which tripped him and sent him face first into the wall. Upon hitting the wall he discovered it wasn't real brick after all but foe brick. His eyes frowned in question then realized he may have just found the perfect hiding place for a vampire's coffin. "Kyle, I found something!" He shouted back to his friend.

Kyle heard Crank as he continued to watch Fran closely while she stepped forward. He took a step back. "Fran, please, I don't want to hurt you." he pleaded then she stepped into the dim lighting. Though her eyes were devilish with their purple discoloration she seemed more beautiful than he ever noticed before.

"You would never hurt me, Kyle." Fran spoke as she stared at him with her wide sultry eyes, "In fact, by the look on your face, I'd say you like what you see." She remained distant as she slid her hands upward over the tight bodice of her costume then cupped her hands against her tightly bound breasts. She hissed lowly as her tongue slicked over her fangs. Kyle's expression became awed as she slid her hands over the top of her lifted breasts.

Crank felt around the foe brick until his hand hit something firm. He pressed his palm against it and suddenly the entire foe brick wall slid downward exposing the coffin that was hidden behind it. He smiled then shouted back to Kyle, "Yes, I found it!"

Kyle heard Crank's announcement and became momentarily distracted. Before he could respond, he was knocked backwards by Fran lunging on top of him. He struck the floor hard as Fran's twisted hands reached for his throat. He grabbed her wrists then used his every bit of strength tossing her off him. He flipped over and attempted to scramble to his feet but, again, Fran lunged on top of him bringing him face down against the floor then grabbing the back of his hair and slammed his face against the hardwood floor.

Crank stepped to the coffin then grabbed the lid and flung it open. He frowned finding it empty. "Where the hell…" he began to say then he had that eerie sense that what they were looking for had found him. His head lifted with eyes following and on the other side of the coffin he spotted the obvious reflective glint of Vasska's glaring eyes. Before he could retreat his mesh shirt was snatched by a clawed hand and off the floor he was lifted, forced to look down at very pissed of vampire expression over Vasska's face. "Kyle!" He shouted.

Kyle heard Crank's call for help and desperately tried to get onto his feet but Fran wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her weight down against his back.

Crank grabbed Vasska's wrist as the vampire snarled his fangs up at him.

"Time to die you little fucker." Vasska hissed bringing Crank down to his eye level, "I'm going to suck you dry."

Crank's face expressed a realization; in his hand was the stake and hammer. He dropped the hammer which forced Vasska to look down after the hammer had hit the floor. His lips curved into an ingenious grin then Vasska looked back to his face. "What was that, dick head?" He questioned Vasska whose brows knitted together in question. Without another thought he swung his arm back then used all his strength to jab the tip of the wooden stake into the center of Vasska's flexing pecks. Vasska immediately dropped him and he landed on his rear then watched Vasska stumble backwards with the end of the stake protruding from his chest. "That's right, fucker!" He shouted in glee pointing at Vasska.

Fran's arms unwrapped from around Kyle's neck then quickly stood with her distressed eyes seeing Vasska stagger into the light with hands attempting to pull out the stake from his chest. She gasped and stepped over Kyle who quickly stood up behind her. Kyle grabbed her around the waist as she went to assist Vasska. She screamed and started to kick her legs causing Kyle to stumble backwards but keeping a vice around her waist. She protested while writhing in Kyle's grip her hands reaching out to Vasska as the vampire stumbled forward then dropped to his knees and reached a hand to her begging for her help. She swung her arm striking Kyle in the face with her elbow then she was released but the moment she attempted to run forward her upper arm was grabbed. She was jerked backwards as Kyle dropped back into the stairwell pulling her down with him.

Crank raced across the attic with the hammer in hand. He darted passed Vasska who hand both hands pulling on the stake. He flung the hammer in the air and it twirled passed the stairwell. Through a black painted window the hammer shattered through pouring inward the first beam of daylight. He continued a dead run scooping up and old vase then thrust it towards the shattered window which shattered another bringing inside another beam of daylight. He skidded before the busted window and grabbed a large wooden crate. Struggling to get it above his, the moment it was raised he tossed it into the window shattering the rest of the painted over glass.

Vasska lifted his head and his red eyes went wide seeing the heavenly beam of daylight rush towards him. "NOOOO!" he shouted with his hands releasing the end of the stake. The beam of light hit him dead in the face immediately beginning to sear the flesh from the muscle tissue beneath. His head bent back and his jaws opened wide. "FRANCIS!" He made a final plea then the muscle melted away being pulled back by the powerful beam of daylight. His head shook back and forth, just a skull attached to the spinal column. His head bent back further as his arms flew back forcing his back to arch. His skull snapped from the spinal column and fell behind his body onto the floor where it was blackened and steaming from the heat of pure sunlight.

Crank stepped away from the windows and slowly moved passed the stairwell staring at Vasska who was now headless. His face grimaced as he approached what was left of Vasska. Vasska's body remained seated up right on its knee with the arms hung down and hands limply rested on the black leather covered thighs. Steam continued to rise from the singed neck with sunlight beaming over and passed it. He jumped noticing the body begin to rock then stumbled backwards as the body dropped forward ramming the stake further through the chest and heart.

Kyle moved up the stairwell with arm stretched behind him, his hand holding tight to Fran's. He assisted Fran onto the attic floor then stepped up behind Crank placing a hand on Crank's shoulder which startled him.

Crank jumped and looked behind to see Kyle hand in hand with his sister who no longer had any sign of being a bloodsucker. "Oh, thank God," he sang happily then scooped Fran into his arms. He embraced her tighter than ever before relieved he and his best friend had saved her from a gruesome existence. "Thank God you're alright." He smiled wide with his eyes squeezed shut then lifted Fran off her feet and spun her around. He brought back onto her feet then stepped back to cup her face in his hands and planted a puckered kiss on her cheek.

Fran was shocked by the manner her brother just expressed his happiness. Crank stepped back and she frowned, confused about everything that had happened; barely a memory of the night's events. "Are you alright?" She asked thinking something was seriously wrong with Crank with they way he was acting; unusually happy to see her.

"Yes, I am," Crank stated gleefully, "And I'm gay!" He again embraced Fran.

"I know." Fran replied.

Crank stepped back and looked at both Kyle and Fran, "How is it both of you knew I was gay all this time and didn't say one word?"

"Crank," Kyle spoke up as he stepped up to Fran and took her by the arm.

"Huh?" Crank pouted with his hands on his hips.

"Shut up," Kyle replied then pulled Fran against him. He touched the side of her face then leaned forward giving her the kiss she always wanted. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss immediately.

Crank grimaced at the sight of his best friend kissing his twin sister. "Damn," he gagged, "If I wasn't gay before, I sure in the hell would be now."

The house was doused with brilliant sunlight as the sky was brilliant blue. The threesome stepped out of the front door and down the porch steps of the old Benson Funeral Home. Kyle and Fran walked hand in hand as Crank walked beside Fran. They walked down the driveway.

"What was that?" Kyle's voice asked as he paused halfway down the driveway.

"My bad," Crank's voice replied.

"Oh, my God!" Kyle and Fran's voices shouted in sync.

"Happy endings give me gas." Crank's voice replied.

"Everything gives you gas." Kyle's voice responded as they continued down the driveway.

"Hey, Kyle," Crank's voice spoke up.

"Now what?" Kyle's voice asked with an annoyed tone as he put an arm around Fran.

"Um," Crank's voice mumbled as he paused near the end of the driveway, "I killed your ex girlfriend and there's a pretty nasty mess on the floor of your mom's study."

THE END?


End file.
